Lebaran Ala Masaki
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Lebaran ala seorang Kariya Masaki . Gaje abis ! .'Hey kalian pacaran mulu berdua / Siapa yang pacaran orang kita lagi...
1. Rencana ?

**Lebaran Ala Masaki**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To **** Level – 5**

**This Story By : Luka Hatsurine (Niichii)**

**Genre : Humor **

**Chapter 1 : Rencananya ?**

**WARNING (s) : Gaje , abal abal , gila, sarap , sinting , kelewat alur (?)**

**SILAHKAN SEDIAKAN PLASTIK BEKAS UNTUK MUNTAH JIKA ANDA NEKAD BACA FIC INI**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**| Lebaran Ala Masaki |**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepatnya dua hari sebelum kita sebut saja besok malam adalah malam 'TAKBIRAN' . Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu (?) , sang pemeran utama di Fic ini atau kita sebut saja dia Kariya anak remaja SMP yang bersekolah di SMP ! SMP yang cukup terkenal . Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu tujuan fic ini . Yap hari ini Masaki sangat senang kenapa ? karena malam ini di rumah paman 'ANGKAT' nya akan diadakan 'ngumpul' bareng untuk menyambut hari raya Idul Fitri dua hari lagi. Masaki kelewat senang karena bukan hanya teman teman dari Raimon saja yang ikut , tapi teman teman dari SMP Arakumo , dan Hakuren (?) sekalipun ikut kumpul dalam peristiwa abadi nan jaya (?) ini.

;

;

JAM 12.30 DI PERSIMPANGAN JALAN PULANG SEKOLAH :

"Hihi sepertinya kalau semuanya ikut rumah Hiroto-san bisa ambruk dalam sekejap"Gumam Masaki masih disertai senyuman 'jail' khas

"Kariya~~~"Teriak Tenma dengan sangat dramatisnya dari kejauhan dan...

**BUUKKK**

"Aduh sakit nyan~~ (?)"Kata Tenma sambil memegangi jidatnya yang sukses berciuman dengan kerasnya tanah kering bebatuan~~ hohoho #plak# abaikan.

(Bek Tu Te Stori)

"Tenma ! kalo buang kulit pisang ke tong sampah dong! 2 hari lagi lebaran juga , bukannya ngurangin dosa malah nambah nambah dosa!"Tegas Shindou yang tiba tiba sudah ada di belakang Tenma sambil memegangi kulit pisang yang membuat Tenma terjatuh tadi

"Eh I'm sorry sorry sorry (?) itu bukan gue yang buang Shin!"Kata Tenma makin ngaco

"Kariya, si Tenma kenapa? "Tanya Shindou

Masaki lalu memegangi jidat Tenma

"Panas "Komentarnya

"Oh mungkin obat penangkal strees nya abis"Lanjut Shindou

"Iye , udahlah Ten ayo pulang lu juga ikutan nginep kan di rumah Hiroto-san"Kata Masaki

"Iya dong , ayo kita pulang!"Ucap Tenma sambil menarik Shindou dan Masaki sampai nabrak nabrak tukang ikan asin (?)

"Eh eh besok lari pagi yuk , besok kan libur biar seger"Ajak Tenma

"Boleh sih , tapi kalau ada temen temen dari Hakuren dan Arakumo juga pasti repot"Komenttar Shindou

"Iya sih , tapi kan dari Raimon yang ikut cuman gue , loe berdua , Shinsuke , Kirino , Tsurugi ,Hikaru , sisanya para manager kan"Kata Masaki

"Iya soalnya anak anak club soccer sisanya pada mudik"Jelas Shindou

"Em gimana kalau besok kita bertiga aja yang lari pagi terus ajak juga Yukimura sama Taiyou"Usul Tenma

"Iya boleh , tapi kok cuman Hakuren dan Arakumo aja ya yang gabung?"Tanya Shindou tak mengerti

"Yang laen pada sibuk kali , mudik semua"Kata Masaki polos

"Mudik ?"Tanya Shindou tak mengerti

"Iya , kerumah Nenek nya mungkin , kerumah Encang nya mungkin , kerumah Eyang nya mungkin , kerumah Buyut nya mungkin , kerumah PACAR nya mungkin"Kata Masakin yang makin lama makin ngaco

"Au ah terang!"Kata Tenma mengakhiri perdebatan (?) OOT di siang hari itu

"Bubur ayam , enak kali ya makan bubur ayam siang siang gini"Kata Shindou tiba tiba

"PUASA WOY!"Teriak Tenma pake TOA Masjid yang gak tau dapetnya dari mana

"Oh iya lupa saia!"Kata Shindou sambil senyum (?)

"Eh BTW kalian ada keturunan suku apa?"Tanya Masaki pada kedua temannya itu

"Suku ? sampeyan sendiri?"Tanya Tenma balik

"Gue , suku batak"Jawab Masaki singkat

"Shindou , sini deh"Kata Tenma yang menyuruh Shindou mendekatkan telinganya

"Apaan"Bisik Shindou

"Si Kariya pantes aja pelit , lha dianya blasteran Batak ! dulu aja gue mau minta air gak dikasih"Jelas Tenma

"Emang lu minta nya buat apa?"Tanya Shindou

"Hehe buat cuci baju sih"Jelas Tenma dengan muka polos

"Lha , emang si Kariya bawa air berapa ember?"Tanya Shindou lagi

"Berapa ember ? cuman satu botol aqua doang"Kata Tenma

"Iyalah begok! Mana mau orang , elu yang ngaco sana buruan beli obat aja ! gilamu kumat =="Kata Shindou

"Eh eh Shindou kau keturunan Jawa ya?"Tanya Tenma back to the topic

"Ehehe Iya"Kata Shindou sambil SENYUM (lagi)

"Ckck , semua temen gue sarap!"Komentar Masaki

"omaetachi naraba daijoubu dekkai yume kanaeyou"Nyanyi Tenma sambil geleng geleng kepala dengan jari didepan muka

"Tenma lu blasteran Jepang ya (?)"Tanya Shindou ngaco

"Sumpah na ge da teu nyaho aing mah teu nyaho aing mah teu nyaho erek kitu erek kieu sumpah na geu da teu nyaho~~"Nyanyi Tenma makinngaco

"Udahlah ! kalian ini gimana sih kok jadi gaje gajean gitu!"Lerai (?) Masaki yang entah tiba tiba insap dari jailnya ''sesaat''

"Iya , tuh Tenma ! dengerin jangan gaje gajeann mulu!"Komentar Shindou menyalahkan

"Kok gue ! loe juga tau"Kata Tenma

"Terus kenapa , masalah buat loe!"Teriak Shindou

"SEMERDEKA LOE DAH!"Teriak Tenma balik yang Coppas kata katanya Suzuno di Fic 'Gara Gara Pantun'

"Udahlah kalian jangan berantem entar batal loh puasanya!"Teriak Masaki ikut ikutan

"Tuh elu aja teriak!"Celetoh Shindou

"Udah ! teriak is the best!"Kata Masaki lalu menyeret Shindou dan Tenma

"Eh besok mau gak kita jailin Yukimura"Usul Masaki yang 'mood jail' nya balik lagi

"Jangan dong besok kan hari terakhir puasa , jadi pahala nya juga gede''Ucap Tenma mengingatkan

"Kok lu jadi kayak Ustadz gini sih ?"Tanya Shindou Sweat drop

"Udahlah gak papa ! terserah lu aja , aing mah teu ngurus!"Teriak Tenma lagi

"Sampeyan iki ngomong opo , akuora mudeng!"Teriak Shindou makin keras

"Sudahleh ! kalian berdue ni tak mau aku ajak kah kerumah Hiroto-san ! ku buang kau orang berdua nih!"Kata Masaki pake logat Malaysia

"Kariya ! bukannya kau blasteran Batak?"Tanya Tenma

"Entah ! udahlah ayo kalian mau ikut gue gak sih?"Tanya Masaki lagi

"Iya iya mau , oya lalu apa tadi ide mu yang mau jailin Yukimura itu?"Tanya Shindou kemudian

"Jadi gini ya , besok pagi kita lari nih bareng Yukimura and Taiyou ! nah kita nyanyi nanyi aja lagu Dark Woods Circus , pas giliran Len nya kita suruh Yukimura yang nyanyi"Jelas Masaki

"Kan Yukimura pasti hafal percuma dong"Kata Tenma

"Bukan gitu , kan pas giliran Len nadanya tinggi , si Yukimura pasti mangap kan! Nah mulutnya kita sumpelin kertas gitu"Jelas Masaki lagi

"Loh kan puasa , ntar dia pundung loh! Gue gak mau dijewer sama Fubuki-san ah!"Tolak Tenma

"Aduh gak akan , kita ancem aja !"Kata Masaki

"Ngancem nya gimana?"Tanya Shindou

"Gini , kalo misalnya Yukimura bilangin tuh kejadian sama Fubuki-san atau siapapun , maka uang yang dia dapet dari orang orang pas hari Lebaran kita embat!"Kata Masaki lagi

"Kejam amat"Komentar Tenma

"Aduh , denger ya ! si Yukimura itu kere juga kayak kita , pasti dia gak rela lah kalau uang nya diambil"Kata Masaki

"What! Kere , hello gue Shindou Takuto jauh dari yang namanya KE-RE!"Kata Shindou mengingatkan (?)

"Iya iya terserah loe dah!"Teriak Masaki lagi

"Ok , sekarang kita pulang aja"Sahut Tenma

"Tapi , gue ogah ngajakin Taiyou , dia kan sembrono ntar dia comel lagi!"Kata Shindou

"Engga pas kita udah ngancem Yukimura kita kabur aja biarin Taiyou suruh vengo doang!"Jelas Masaki

"Taiyou kan larinya cepet juga"Komen Tenma

"Iya sih tapi kan dia penyakitan , ntar juga 'IS DEATH' dijalan"Kata Masaki

"Oh iya ya , yaudah deh kita pulang yuk~~~"Kata Tenma lalu kembali berjalan lagi diikuti oleh Masaki dan Shindou di belakangnya.

"_Hem , apa yang akan terjadi besok ya ?"_Gumam Masaki , lalu kembali tersenyum lebar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Luka : Halo minna-san #ditimpuk# . Ehehe maaf karena saia masih menelantarkan fic Tragedy In My Family #ditimpuk#.Oya bagaimana dengan fic ini ? humornya masih kurang ya?.Akan saia tingkatkan lagi humornya di chapter ok (?) .Jaa Nee~~~~ bubay bubay~~~~**

**REVIEWS PLEASE **


	2. Tarawih Gaje !

**Lebaran Ala Masaki**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To **** Level – 5**

**This Story By : Luka Hatsurine (Niichii)**

**Genre : Humor **

**Chapter 2 : Tarawih Gaje !**

**WARNING (s) : Gaje , abal abal , gila, sarap , sinting , kelewat alur (?)**

**SILAHKAN SEDIAKAN PLASTIK BEKAS UNTUK MUNTAH JIKA ANDA NEKAD BACA FIC INI**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**| Lebaran Ala Masaki |**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sampai dirumah Hiroto , Masaki , Shindou , dan Tenma langsung masuk TANPA KETUK PINTU . 'SUNGGUH TERHORMATNYA MEREKA'. Setelah masuk kedalam , senyum mereka langsung mengembang lagi bagaikan soda kue .Karena semua orang yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan sudah ada disana.

"Wiss , hari ini bakalan seru banget deh , soalnya banyak temen temen juga"Cengir Masaki sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya (?)

"Sik asik sik asik kenal dirimu ...sik asik sik asik dekat denganmu~~~"Nyanyi Tenma sambil geol geol

"Lu kenapa lagi Ten?"Tanya Shindou sinis (?)

"Gapapa , maksud gue pasti asik kan kalau kumpul kumpul bareng temen temen yang jauh gini"Jelas Tenma

"Asik apa emang lu kangen sama Taiyou , dia kan MANTAN lu"Semprot Masaki

"What! Mantan fitnah tuh ! puasa woy fitnah mulu lu !"Teriak Tenma

"Siapa yang bilang Taiyou itu mantan pacar loe ?"Tanya Masaki

"Lha , tadi elu kan yang bilang!"Kata Tenma

"Yeh makannya denger dulu , orang gue itu mau bilang kalau Taiyou itu mantan BABU lu!"Jelas Masaki

"Oh gitu toh , kalo itu emang bener"Kata Tenma lagi sambil nyengir

"Sudahlah , btw malem ini hari terakhir tarawih kan?"TANYA Shindou

"Iyalah ! orang besok udah malem takbiran , gimana sih lu!"Teriak Masaki

"Sorry deh gue kan cuman tanya plus ngingetin"Kata Shindou

"Ngingetin gak usah tanya lah!"Tambah Tenma

"Iya iya , em btw Kariya , hari ini buka puasa sama apa?"Tanya Shindou lagi

"Mana gue tau , tanya aja tuh sama anak cewek!"Tegas (?) Masaki

"Kariya , puasanya batal duluan nih kalau begini terus"Kata Tenma

"Kenapa , MASALAH BUAT LOE?"Tanya Masaki

"Eng-enggak kok ga papa"Kata Tenma yang memang nyalinya udah ciut duluan

"Eh eh kalian udah udah , bukannya shalat dzuhur ! malah berantem terus"Kata Mamoru yang tiba tiba jadi sholeh begini

"Astajim (?) sejak kapan Endou –kantoku jadi inget shalat begini?"Tanya Tenma dengan muka polos

"Aduh denger ya anak anak ku sekalian (?) , ini tuh bulan Ramadhan , bukan yang penuh makna dan besar pahala nya"Jelas Mamoru

"Em iya deh bentar lagi kita shalat"Kata Shindou sambil senyum

Inner Shindou : Padahal kalo bukan bulan puasa kita kita yang ngingetin lu!

"Sip deh Endou-kantoku"Lanjut Tenma

Inner Tenma : Lu ! inget umur baru inget shalat , kalo lagi gak inget maksiat mulu!

"Tenang aja Endou-kantoku , kita pasti melaksanakan shalat kok"Tambah Masaki disertai acungan jempol 'ok' nya

Inner Masaki : SEMERDEKA LOE! (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

JAM 17.45

"Fuyuka-san , hari ini buka puasanya sama apa?"Tanya Yukimura

"Em kalo makanannya Kariya yang masak , kalau minumannya aku , dan Haruna yang nyiapin"Jelas Fuyuka

"Kariya , lagi apa?"Tanya Yukimura yang baru saja masuk ke Dapur dan menghampiri Masaki yang lagi nguyek (?) di sana

"lagi Masak Ikan"Jawab Masaki singkat

"Ikan apa?"Tanya Yukimura lagi

Inner Masaki : Nih anak bawel banget sih ! kalo ini bukan bulan puasa , udah gue sumpetin pake hampelas Dapur dah!

"Ikan Hiu"Jawab Masaki lagi lalu pergi

"Bukannya ada paman Kabeyama ya ? emang Hiu doang muat?"Gumam Yukimura kebingungan

"Aku bukan pengemis cinta~~~!"Nyanyi Tenma keras keras dari arah kamar mendi dengan suara dimiripin Johny Iskandar (?)

"Aduh! Nih anak anak berisik banget sih , kemana lagi tuh babunya"Gumam Masaki kesel sendiri

Lalu tak sengaja dia berpapasan dengan Kirino

"Oi Ranmaru ! Taiyou kemana?"Tanya Masaki

"Tuh di ruang TV , lagi OL"Jawab Kirino enteng

Lalu Masaki pun segera ke ruang ada Kyousuke yang lagi nonton TV , dan Taiyou yang lagi OL , dan Masaki gak sengaja liat Taiyou yang lagi update status

;

"AnaK AnAK pDa BanDhel jha niEE ,,,,

PadaHal Dach MaU BukHa PuASA

Gw senDIri ,, masiH gALAu

GalAu Euy~~"

Dan Masaki pun sweat drop engga coba , seorang kapten Arakumo Gakuen #halah# yang dikenal sembrono dan murah CENGIR sedang ditemui dalam keadaan hati GALAU .WHAT THE?

"Uhuk uhuk!"Dan sepertinya bukan hanya Masaki saja , Kyousuke pun yang lagi ngakak sendiri (?) melihat komedi kocak di TV sampai terbatuk batuk gara gara liat status nya Taiyou.

;

;

JAM 17.55 (dua menit lagi~~~)

"Hei Kariya , kan tadi kamu bilang lagi masak ikan Hiu , memangnya cukup ya? Kan ada paman Kabeyama?"Tanya Yukimura

"Heh denger ya ! emangnya yang perlu buka puasa tuh cuman paman Kabeyama aja ? kita semua juga perlu kan!"Jelas Masaki

"Iya sih , cuman kan nanti kalau ikan Hiu gak akan cukup"Kata Yukimura

"Salahin paman Kabeyama , punya badan kayak Selang Minder begitu!"Teriak Masaki

"Kariya ! dua menit lagi teriak teriak mulu!"Teriak Hiroto balik dari ruang makan

"Hiroto-san aja teriak teriak!"Kata Masaki balik teriak (?)

"TERSERAH LU AJA DAH!"Teriak Hiroto balik lagi (?) #plak#

DI MEJA MAKAN , Masaki dan Yukimura pun sudah hadir (?)

Tiba tiba

PESSSS (?)

"Jiahh kok mati lampu sih!"Kata Tenma agak panik

"Kaya kau takut gelap aja Tenma"Celetoh Kyousuke

"Siapa yang takut gelap ! gue cuman takut ntar makanan gue diambil lagi , gue kan gak punya 'PENGLIHATAN MALAM'"Jelas Tenma layaknya Patrick (?)

"Yasudalah mau bagaimana lagi , kalau mati lampu Masjid pun gak akan Adzan kedengeran kan , Shindou HP mu kan volumenya besar ayo setel aja radio di HP mu!"Suruh Mamoru

"Baiklah Endou-kantoku"Kata Shindou singkat

Inner Shindou : Lu nyuruh doang bisanya , bilang aja dah kalo HP lu itu butut ! makannya lu gak mau ngeluarin HP butut lu itu buat masalah beginian ! dasar pelatih KAMSOEPAY !

"_Sebentar lagi tepat waktunya buka puasa untuk daerah Raimon dan sekitarnya (?)"_

;

;

_ima, dekinakute mo __  
aseranaide awatenaide__  
kimi no mai peesu de __  
jibun shinjite yukkuri ikeba ii_

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

4 Detik

5 Detik

;

;

;GUBRAK!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shindou! , katanya HP mu itu canggih ! masa ngeluarin suara Adzan aja gak bisa ? kenapa malah jadi lagu My Answer Ending 10 Naruto Shippuden!"Teriak Mamoru keras keras

"Endou-KATROKU hapal bener , fans setianya Naruto nih ye"Samber Kirino

"GUA BUKAN HAPAL ! GUA LAGI KESEL ! DAN LU JANGAN PANGGIL GUE 'KATROKU' ! DAN SATU LAGI GUE BUKAN FANS SETIA NYA NARUTO ! GUE ITU FANS SETIANYA ST12(?)!"Teriak Mamoru sambil naik ke atas meja makan (?)

"S-St12 GELAS kan udah bubar"Kata Kirino polos

"TERSERAH LU DAH!"Teriak Mamoru lagi dan...

BRAY!

"Yey lampunya nyala"Kata Tenma kegirangan

"_Allahu akbar Allahu akbar_

_Allahu akbar Allahu akbar"_

"Alhamdulillah , nah ayo semuanya kita berdo'a dulu"Kata Hiroto, lalu semuanya pun berdo'a

"_allahumma laka sumtu wa bika aamantu wa alaa rizqika afthartu birahmatika ya arhamarrohimin"_

"Ok semuanya selamat berbuka pu..."Kata kata Hiroto terpotong ketika melihat Endou yang masih nangkring di atas meja makan

"Endou! Makanannya"Kata Hiroto cengo

"A...a...a...gyaaaaaaaaaa! maafkan aku!"Teriak Mamoru

"Maaf tak ada gunanya! Mamoru-kun! Ini sudah dimasak susah susah tau ! sekarang hancur gara gara terinjak injak olehmu!"Marah Natsumi

"Maafkan aku , maafkan aku aku tak sengaja"Mohon Mamoru minta maaf

"Ih ! minta maafnya gitu doang , dasar KAMSOEPYA!"Semprot Natsumi

"Aku tau aku salah tapi , Pliss jangan tinggalin aku lah!~~"Kata Mamoru sambil pengang tangannya Natsumi

"Apa susahnya ngomong !diajak shopping gak pernah ! diajak jalan jalan gak pernah!"Jawab Natsumi

"AKU GAK PUNYA OKANE!"Melas Mamoru

"Jiahh emang itu masalah apa buat gue!"Tegas Natsumi

"Natsumi ayang jangan marah dong , bentar lagi kan lebaran harus saling maap maapan"Kata Mamoru mengingatkan pada istri tercintanya #halah#

"Aku gak akan maafin kamu sebelum kamu bisa memenuhi janjimu (?)"Kata Natsumi

"Janji apa?"Tanya Mamoru

"Bawa aku jalan jalan ke seluruh dunia!"Paksa Natsumi

"Aku akan menuruti permintaanmu tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"Tanya Natsumi dengan polosnya

"tunggu 6 tahun lagi ya"Jelas Mamoru dengan entengnya

BLETAK!

Dan seorang Endou Mamoru pun di temukan dalam keadaan tepar (?)

"Bagaimana ini , makanannya sudah hancur semuanya?"Kata Haruna

"Hm , terpaksa karena mepet sama tarawih juga ya kita beli aja di Warung sebelah"Usul Kazemaru

"Ok deh , tapi aku makan diluar aja ya , ada yang mau kujemput"Kata Fubuki tiba tiba

"Eng , siapa Senpai?"Tanya Yukimura

"Nanti juga kalian tau dah"Kata Fubuki lalu pergi

"Nah semuanya ayo kalian beli makanan ke Warung sebelah saja lalu tarawih"Kata Hiroto

"Siap bos!"Jawab Semuanya serempak (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

JAM 19.30

"Eh buruan dong udah telat nih!"Sungut Tenma sambil menyerucutkan bibirnya

"Bentar bentar"Kata Kirino singkat

Lalu semua anak cowok pun pergi tarawih , karena anak anak cewek udah pada duluan daritadi.

"Eh , kalian pernah denger kagak?"Tanya Masaki

"Denger ? bukan pernah lagi lah ! tiap hari juga gue bisa denger"Kata Yukimura menanggapi

"Telmi lu ! maksud gue kalian pernah gak denger mitos tentang daerah sini?"Tanya Masaki lagi

"Mana tau kita , kita kan baru kesini"Kata Taiyou

"Em , gini ya disana kan ada kebon jeruk , nah katanya sering ada yang item item"Cerita Masaki

"Item item ? jagung bakar dong"Kata Kirino menanggapi

"Bukan dodol ! ini serius , katanya makhluknya item gitu , kayak kulitnya Tenma"Jelas Masaki

"Enak aja , gue item item gini tapi keren !"Narsis Tenma

"Item aja bangga lu "Kata Kyousuke

"Biarin , walau gue item yang penting langsat!"Kata Tenma sambil manyun manyun gaje

"Eh diem , kita udah deket nih sama pohon jeruk itu"Kata Shindou

"Ih gelap amat , takut gue"Kata Taiyou sambil merinding BB (Baca = GETAR)

"Ah , cemen lu!"Ejek Kyousuke

"Emang loe gak takut?"Tanya Taiyou

"Siapa bilang gue berani?"Tanya Kyousuke

"Tadi ngatain cemen!"Kata Taiyou mulai naik darah

"Ya tapi kan gue gak bilang kalau gue berani!"Kata Kyousuke enteng

"Dasar ! kuda lumping =="Ketus Taiyou

"Biarin ! kuda poni"Kata Kyousuke balik

"Kuda laut =="

"Kuda jenong (?)''

"Kudasai! (?)"

"Kuda laut"

"Kuda zebra"

"Kuda panggang"

Dan semuanya mendadak sweat drop atas tanggapan dari Hikaru.

"Auuuuuuu~~~~~"Suara serigala

"Ih ni daerah serem banget sih -_-"Kata Kirino

"Auuuuuuuuu`~~~~~~"

"Yukimura suara Senpai mu tuh!"Protes Tenma

"Fubuki-Senpai kan lagi keluar"Kata Yukimura

"Auuuuu~~~Ohok!Ohok!"Dan semuanya mendadak sweat drop seketika karena mendengar suara 'Serigala yang sangat menakutkan tiba tiba berubah jadi batuk batuk gaje'

"Batuk ? makannya minum Konidin!"Suruh Taiyou

"Eh udahlah ayo kita jalan lagi aja"Kata Masaki

"Khihihihihi~~~"

"Eh eh suara apaan tuh?"Tanya Yukimura yang udah merinding

"G-gak tau"Kata Masaki yang ikut merinding

"Tenma , lu bawa buku apaan tuh?"Tanya Kyousuke

"I-ini buku tentang hantu"Jawab Tenma

"Ka-kabur!"Teriak Masaki memberi aba aba pada semua yang ada disana kecuali...

"He-hei tungguin~~~"Kata Tenma lebay dan...

"P-P-P-Patrick ,,,, ayaya ralat Pa pa pa pancong eh salah, bentar ya"Kata Tenma lalu membuka buku tentang hantunya dan melihat sesuatu

"L-lu lu pocong ya?"Tanya Tenma pada makhluk di depannya

Makhluk di depan Tenma : Ngangguk ngangguk

"Pocong?"Tanya Tenma lagi

Makhluk di depan Tenma : Ngangguk ngangguk lagi

"O-ok , cara paling tepat untung menghindari pocong adalah ,,, berteriak dan kabur"Guman Tenma

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

;

;

;

"KABURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"Teriak Tenma keras keras lalu ngacir

"Gyahahaha lu cuman gitu doang ngacir , makannya jadi anak jangan suka sok kecakepan ! mana sering gangguin si Lela calon pacar gue lagi"Kata seseorang yang tadi MENYAMAR sebagai pocong itu , dan bisa kita ketahui kalau dia adalah LAKI LAKI.

SEMENTARA ITU

"Hah ,,gile tuh setan,,,padahal 2 hari lagi Lebaran ,,,tapi masih ada aja yang begituan"Kata Masaki yang udah ngos ngosan

"Untung,,,,gue,,,,gak mati sebelum lebaran,,"Kata Taiyou bersyukur

"Untung untung ,,,tapi btw kok kayaknya ada yang kurang ya?"Tanya Shindou

"I-iya juga tapi apa ya"Kata Hikaru kebingungan

"Gu-gue inget , si Tenma"Kata Kyousuke sambil sweat drop

"Oalah! Tuh anak ketinggalan"Kata Yukimura

"WOI! KALIAN TEGA AMAT SIH!"Teriak Tenma tiba tiba

"Sorry deh Ten , kita juga tadi buru buru sih"Kata Taiyou

"Udahlah , sekarang kita ketinggalan tarawih nih"Kata Tenma lagi

"Ok ayo kita masuk Masjid"Ajak Kirino

"Yok"Kata semuanya setuju

2 JAM KEMUDIAN

"Aduh gara gara tuh setan ! kita jadi telat tadi"Kata Kyousuke

"Iya , si Tenma lagi pake ketinggalan"Celetoh Yukimura

"Ah elu gak tau gimana rasanya sih gue ditakut takutin tadi!"Komentar Tenma

"Udahlah ! sekarang kita pulang aja ! udah malem juga nih!"Kata Shindou

"Ok deh ayo kita pulang"Ajak Masaki

Dan berakhirlah sudah Tarawih Gaje mereka di Malam itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**Luka : Moshi Moshi Minna-san , inilah capther 2 dari Fict 'Lebaran Ala Masaki' # saia tau ini memang fict abal abal , dan untuk Yukimura di chapter selanjutnya harap bersabar #plak w .Dan cowok yang nyamar jadi pocong itu belum bisa disebutkan #plakplak#.Em sampai disini dulu ocehan gaje Author .Bagi yang membaca fict ini saia ucapkan Terimakasih (?) w .Ok ok Mata ne ~~~.xD**


	3. Antara SAHUR , ENGGAK ,dan Si UKE ? !

**Lebaran Ala Masaki**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To **** Level – 5**

**This Story By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Genre : Humor **

**Chapter 3 : Antara SAHUR , ENGGAK ,dan Si UKE ? !  
**

**WARNING (s) : Gaje , abal abal , gila, sarap , sinting , kelewat alur (?)**

**SILAHKAN SEDIAKAN PLASTIK BEKAS UNTUK MUNTAH JIKA ANDA NEKAD BACA FIC INI ! ! !**

**Note : Maaf minna-san saia salah menyebutkan . Yukimura baru akan dijahili di chapter 4, soalnya kalau kupikir lagi "Kalau besok malam Takbiran , berarti udah gak ada sahur lagi ya" #plak#.Saia benar benar minta maaf .Saia janji deh di chapter 4 nanti Yukimura akan dijahili habis habisan #dilindes#.Ok segini dulu omong kosong Author =w= . Happy Reading~~~.**

**INGAT!**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**| Lebaran Ala Masaki |**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin berlalu. Tepatnya waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam di kamar milik Masaki. Ia masih sedikit memikirkan kejadian tadi ketika tarawih di kebun jeruk yang mitosnya 'BERHANTU' itu.

"Gue masih gak habis pikir ! masa iya ada setan di bulan Ramadhan begini"Gumam Masaki pelan . Sekarang ia sedang berbaring di ranjangnya , sambil sedikit memandang kearah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

"_Apa gue tabur garem aja kali ya , biar tuh setan kagak dateng ke nih rumah!"_Celetoh Masaki dalam hatinya yang memang bisa dibilang makin lama makin ngaco.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba tiba pintu kamar Masaki diketuk seseorang. Tanpa menunggu lama , Masaki langsung membukakan pintu.

"Iya siapa ya , kalo mau nanyain 'besok buka puasa sama apa' jangan tanya gue , coz (?) gue juga kagak tau"Ucap Masaki tepat di depan lawang pintu (dari dalam) dan

**CLEK...**

DEG

"K-kok kagak ada siapa siapa ya"Gumam Masaki bingung

"_Masa sih...tuh setan nongol di rumah ini , gak mungkin ah"_

"Fiuuhh , udahlah palingan orang iseng doang , gue sumpahin ya yang ganggu gue barusan pas Lebaran kakinya keinjek paman Kabeyama"Teriak Masaki entah pada siapa

BRAK!

Lalu ia pun segera menutup keras pintu kamarnya.

**...**

"Ah masa sih ,,,, Lebaran ntar kaki gue bakalan gepeng gara gara keinjek paman Kabeyama..."

SEMENTARA ITU

"Shindou , Ranmaru ! bantuin TANTE ya"Pinta Natsumi

"Bantuin apa Tante?"Tanya Kirino

"Bantuin Tante buat bikin ketupat"Kata Natsumi

"What! KETUPAT ,, Hello Tante aku ini CO-WOK ! Mana mungkin cowok ngerjain beginian...ntar yang ada bukan ketupatnya tambah beres , malah tambah rangsak!"Jelas Shindou menolak

"I-iya juga Tante , aku kan juga anak cowok , lagipula anak anak cewek kok daritadi belum keliatan? Kemana aja ? mereka aja suruh kerja"Usul Kirino

"POKONYA KALIAN HARUS BANTUIN GUE!"Paksa Natsumi sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di depannya (?)

"Si-siap Tante"Jawab Shindou dan Kirino secara serempak dengan kompak sambil hormat dan hampir sekarat (?) #plak –ralat-#.Mereka pun segera menjalankan 'tugas' dari seorang 'BUNDA NATSUMI' itu.

"Gile , galak banget tuh Mak Lampir!"Kata Shindou sambil bersungut sungut (?) sambil menjelek jelekkan Natsumi

"Gak tau ! udah mau keriputan juga bukannya insap marah marah mulu !"Lanjut Kirino tak kalah mengejek

"Kagak tau tuh ! biarin aja ntar palingan keriputannya dia melebihi keriputannya si Uchiha Itachi"Kata Shindou lagi

"Uchiha Itachi ? itu kan orang yang tadi pagi mati"Sedilik Kirino berusaha untuk memastikan

"Iye , yang tadi pagi mati gara gara dibunuh sama adeknya sendiri , siapa ntuh nama adeknya ? lupa gue si Uchiha HASUTke ya ? atau Uchiha Sungutse , atau Uchiha Jasjuse?"Tanya Shindou makin ngaco

"Bukannya Uchiha Sasuke ya"Kata Kirino membenarkan ucapan Shindou

"Oh iya si UKE! Nah baru gue inget"Ucap Shindou sambil menepuk jidatnya

"S-si UKE?"Tanya Kirino tak mengerti

"Iya , namanya Sas Uke kan?"Kata Shindou lagi

"Sasuke ! gak dipisah kali antara 'Sas' sama 'Uke' , kagak ada spasi dari sananya juga!"Teriak Kirino tepat ditelinga Shindou

"Iya gua juga tau! Tapi kan ya sekali sekali si Sas Uke jangan jadi Seme mulu , bosen"Jawab Shindou enteng

"Aduh lu liatin nih fotonya!"Kata Kirino lalu menunjukkan foto Sasuke dari layar HP BB milik nya

"Ini pas lawan Deidara itukan"Kata Shindou

"Iya , lu perhatiin napa! Kagak ada muka UKE nya muka seme TULEN nih!"Teriak Kirino lagi

"Biarin lah kali kali jadi UKE aja , kan Gaara lebih seme dari dia"Jelas Shindou

"Shindou ? sejak kapan loe jadi Fujoshi akut macam Athour yang buat nih cerita ! tapi bodo ah! Terserah lu dah!gua mau mejedotin dulu 'pala gue ke tembok!"Kata Kirino lalu bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan pergi. Sementara BB nya masih nyala dan masih menampakan gambar Sasuke.

"Ranmaru ! itu foto di BB mu siapa? Kayaknya kenal gue?"Tanya Yukimura yang gak sengaja lewat situ

"Uchiha Sasuke ya"Lanjut Yukimura

"Bukan! Orang itu si UKE"Jelas Kirino lalu kembali berjalan pergi , meninggalkan Yukimura yang masih cengo sendiri dan Shindou yang masih nguyek (?) bareng ketupat ketupatnya

"Yukimura , lu bisa bikin ketupat kagak?"Tanya Shindou

"Mana bisa gue! Dulu pernah sih bikin pas di Hokkaido"Kata Yukimura menanggapi

"Yaudah , ayo bantuin gue!"Kata Shindou lagi atau lebih tepat dibilang 'teriak'

"Tapi , gue juga dulu diajarin sama Shirosaki , jadi kagak tau masih bisa atau engga"Jawab Yukimura

"Kagak napa! Buruan yang penting sekarang bantuin gue , mumpung si Ranmaru lagi jedotin 'pala nya ke tembok"Jelas Shindou lagi

"Iya iya"Kata Yukimura menyetujuinya lalu ia segera menerangkan bagaimana membuat ketupat yang baik dan benar kepada Shindou.

"Ha'i ha'i ha'i (?) , begini nih caranya buat ketupat yang bener ,,,masukin tangannya ke dalem anyaman ketupatnya lalu tarik ,masukin lagi ke yang sini , tarik lagi dan masukin lagi , terus aja"Jelas Yukimura panjang , singkat , padat dan sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Oh ok ok ,thank ya Yukimura , kamu emang baik deh~~"Kata Shindou yang tiba tiba jadi aneh begitu , mungkin karena ini udah jam tidurnya (seharusnya)

"Ok bye gue mau balik dulu ke Kamar , tadi Fubuki-senpai sms katanya bentar lagi nyampe,,,"Dan Yukimura pun segera menghilang dari pandangan Shindou sambil menyambaikan tangannya , namun sebelum sampai menghilang Yukimura masih memandang Shindou sambil tersenyum

"Yukimura! Awas!"

BRUUKKKK

Dan Yukimura pun ditemukan 'Nyungsep' ke dalam tong sampah karena ke pleset kulit pisang.

"Aduh ,,, ini siapa sih yang nyampah malem malem gini"Gumam Yukimura sedikitnya kesal

**.**

**.**

"Hem kayaknya gue tau nih suara"Kata Yukimura pelan lalu segera menuju sumber suara

**.**

**.**

"Ayo ayo terus!Arema kau pasti menang!"Teriak Tenma dari ruang TV

"Kagak bakalan! Persib pasti menang!"Teriak Taiyou tak kalah keras

"Hoi ! kalian berdua bisa diem kagak! Gua mau tidur berisik! Tanduk ! kuda poni!"Omel Kyousuke yang udah kelewat kesel

Tenma dan Taiyou hanya memandang sebentar Kyousuke lalu segera melanjutkan tontonan mereka.

"Lu berdua kagak marah?"Tanya Kyousuke

"Kagak"Jawab Tenma dan Taiyou serempak

"Kok kagak! Biasanya kalian paling nyolot"Komentar Kyousuke

"Tsurugi ,,, kali ini gua ngaku emang gue punya tanduk , nih dirambut"Kata Tenma sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang mempunyai bentuk layaknya tanduk

"Gue juga , emang gue punya poni , kalo kagak jenong gue kayak SI Someoka"Tanggap Taiyou yang bilang Someoka dengan sebutan 'SI' tanpa OM tanpa KAKEK (?)

"Tapi biasanya kan kalian sewot"Kata Kyousuke lagi

"Sekarang elu tuh yang sewot! Tuh contoh Hikaru , tidur dimana aja jadi"Kata Taiyou

"Iya tuh Hikaru"Kata Tenma lalu menunjuk nunjuk Hikaru yang lagi tidur dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit , yaitu mulut terbuka lebar seperti orang sujud namun kepala nyamping , dengan background 'NYAMUK'.

"Hikaru kok posisi tidurnya jadi begitu?"Tanya Kyousuke Sweat drop

"Dia itu tadi lagi shalat , eh ketiduran makannya jadi begitu"Jelas Taiyou

"Pantesan,,,yaudahlah gue mau tidur di luar aja"Kata Kyousuke lalu segera pergi dari ruang jalan , dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Yukimura.

"Mau kemana lu ? nonton TV ? kagak usah dah udah tidur sana! Diruang TV ada setannya"Jelas Kyousuke

"Hah! Setan ih jangan bercanda lu , kita tadi baru aja digangguin sekarang digangguin gituan lagi"Kata Yukimura merinding

"Bukan , setan di ruang TV itu lu udah kenal kok, hadapilah bro!"Sambil menepuk pundak Yukimura , Kyousuke segera Out dari sana.

"Ah palingan setannya gak beda jauh sama kulitnya Tenma, item langsat!"Gumam Yukimura lalu dengan Pe-de dia pun melangkah ke ruang TV.

DI RUANG TV

"WOY! SIAPA YANG BUANG NIH KULIT PISANG!"Teriak Yukimura keras keras

"Ku-kulit pisang , kagak ! bukan gue"Elak Taiyou

"I-itu sampah gue"Aku Tenma

"Aduh Tem (Baca = Item) elu tuh keterlaluan banget sih! Coba lu mau gak kalo sampe kepleset sampah lu sendiri!"Semprot Yukimura

"Ma-maaf deh , abis si Kariya kagak punya apa apa lagi sih"Jelas Tenma

"Apaan?"Tanya Yukimura

"Itu, makanan buat nonton bola apa tuh namanya 'Pop' 'Pop' 'Pop' apaan sih?"Kata Tenma kebingungan

"Popcorn!"Jelas Taiyou

"Nah itu dia Popkoren (?)"Ucap Tenma ngawur

"Jiahh ,,jadi hanya gara gara gak ada popcorn kalian nonton bola jadi sambil makan pisang gitu?"Tanya Yukimura memastikan

"Iyo"Jawab mereka serempak

"Lalu apa..."

"Like this yo!"Seru Tenma dan Taiyou berbarengan .

Yukimura yang sweat drop segera pergi darisana dengan muka kusut.

JAM 02.30

;

;

;

;

"Aduh suasana rumah sepi amat , bodo ah! Bismillah! Hem hem"Ucap Masaki sambil menabur garam keseliling rumah,lalu tak sengaja dia melihat Shindou dan Kirino yang lagi berduaan sambil pegangan tangan.

"Woi! Kalian bentar lagi sahur juga! Malah pacaran mulu!Teriak Masaki pada keduanya

"Pacaran ! Kariya ! buta lu!mata lu dimana!"Sungut Kirino

"Disini bu! Kenapa gue kagak buta, kenyataan kok ! lu ama Shindou lagi pacaran! Tuh ampe pegang pegangan tangan begitu"Kata Masaki lagi

"Kariya , bukannya bantuin lu! Gara gara Yukimura nih ,,masa dia ngajarin gue bikin ketupat malah ngiket tangan gue"Jelas Shindou

"Oh , jadi kalian lagi bikin ketupat toh! Si Yukimura nyusahin juga ye"Tanggap Masaki

"Iya makannya bantuin gue ini , aduh gak bisa lepas!"Kata Shindou

"Iya iya , tapi kok nih anyaman bentuknya kayak raven (?) gitu ya kayak rambutnya siapa Ranmaru yang di Naruto itu?"Tanya Masaki sambil membantu melepaskan ikatan di tangan Shindou

"Si UKE"Jawab Kirino singkat

"Si UKE ? bukannya Uchiha Sasule eh salah , maksudnya Uchiha Sasuke?"Tanya Masaki lagi

"Kagak tau , lu tanya sana sama si Shindou!"Kata Kirino lagi

"Shindou siapa namanya ,,,,gue lupa"Kata Masaki pada Shindou

"Si UKE"Jawab Shindou dengan tampang datar

"Oh"Dan Masaki hanya menanggapinya dengan kata itu , just 'Oh'

;

;

;

;

JAM 04.15 (Imsak jam 04.34)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ranmaru , Tsurugi , Yukimura , Gue , Tenma dan Shindou..."Jelas Masaki

"Assalamualaikum"Sapa seseorang

"Wa'alaikumsalam"Jawab semuanya

"Fubuki-senpai ! kok lama banget?"Tanya Yukimura cemas

"Iya maaf ya , nih yang mau senpai bawa"Kata Fubuki lalu menunjukkan orang yang dia bawa dan itu adalah...

Adalah...

Adalah...

#digampar#

"Hah! Ishido Shuuji!"Kata Semuanya kaget

"Aduh sekarang ini paman udah gak jahat lagi kok , paman udah insaf sekarang kan bulan Ramadhan"Jelas Ishido pada semuanya

"Allahamdulillah"Kata semuanya

"Yaudah yuk bentar lagi imsak Fubuki-senpai! Kita sahur yuk"Ajak Yukimura

"Em aku sama KAK Ishido udah sahur ,,,kalian sahur berenam aja ya"Kata Fubuki

"Bentar kok kayaknya yang lain gak pada bangun ya?"Tanya Tenma

"Biarin lah suruh siapa tidur kayak kebo begitu ,,,kalau mereka gak sahur ya gak puasanya berarti"Jelas Masaki

"Katanya Hiroto-san , tadi sebagian udah sahur kok"Lanjut Shindou

"Yaudah sekarang kita sahur aja berenam!"Kata Kyousuke memutuskan

"Yuk!"Lanjut yang lainnya , jadilah mereka sahur berenam , dengan tenang tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jam 05.55**

"Sahur!"Teriak Sata , Taiyou , Endou , dan Hikaru berbarengan

"Sahur ? liat dulu jam berapa sekarang pak!"Kata Masaki

Mereka ber empat pun langsung melihat jam dan...

"UAAPPHAAAA!"Teriak mereka serempak (lagi)

"Yah ! pahala hari terakhir puasa gua jatoh , gak jadi deh"Kata Taiyou pasrah

"Gua juga! Nyesel tadi tidur"Lanjut Saka

"Gue dari tahun ke tahun pengen namatin gak pernah tamat!"Sungut Endou

"Ckckc...Endou-kantoku"Kata semuanya menanggapi sambil geleng geleng

"Yahh ,,,,,,,Ranmaru sekarang , sekarang ,,gue saur sama siapa dong?"Tanya Hikaru

Kirino lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga Hikaru dan...

;

;

;

"Sama SI UKEEEE!"Teriak Kirino keras keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : Halo minna-san ^^,jumpa lagi dengan saia , fict ini ku update sesingkat mungkin ^w^ soalnya saia juga ingin cepat cepat sih melanjutkan fict ini #plak#.Tapi kalau saia tiba tiba hiatus , berarti saia sibuk ^0^.Oh ya maaf kalau chapter ini humor kurang .Ini kutulis tanpa kuedit ulang ^^''.Maaf kalau banyak typo. Semoga fict ini tetap berkenan di hati para pembaca. Oh ya setuju gak ? kalau bulan Puasa nanti aku bikin 'Lebaran Ala Masaki' season 2 ? jadi setiap hari sebelum berbuka puasa kalian bisa ngakak dulu #dilindes# .Bila yang punya usulan tolong jawab lewat Reviews ya ~~~ Sankyuu~~~~X'D ^_^**

.

.

.

**REVIEW?**


	4. Lari Pagi , Gaje Lagi !

**Lebaran Ala Masaki**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To **** Level – 5**

**This Story By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Genre : Humor **

**Chapter 4 : Lari Pagi Gaje Lagi!**

**WARNING (s) : Gaje , abal abal , gila, sarap , sinting , kelewat alur (?)**

**SILAHKAN SEDIAKAN PLASTIK BEKAS UNTUK MUNTAH JIKA ANDA NEKAD BACA FIC INI**

**WARNING : Banyak lagu lagu nyasar di Fict ini . Mulai dari yang keren keren sampai yang kocak kocak . Disini juga ada OC dari Law Of Ueki dan ada OC yaitu tante tante arisan (?) .Bagi yang gak suka gak usah baca !.**

**INGAT!**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**| Lebaran Ala Masaki |**

**.**

**.**

JAM 06.00

"Jamaah ~~"

"Eeehhh"

"Oh Jamaah~"

"Eeehhh"

"Alahamdulillah~~~"

Karena frustasi gak kebagian waktu sahur , Mamoru pun memutuskan untuk nonton TV acara kesukaannya yaitu ''Islam Itu Indah'' . Yang harusnya tayang jam 04.30 jadi tayang 06.00 karena bulan Ramadhan.

"Mamoru-kun! Sarapan sana!"Bentak Natsumi

"Yaelah yang , ini kan bulan puasa , hari terakhir lagi ! masa aku gara gara gak kebagian waktu sahur aja disuruh sarapan ? engga ah !"Tolak Mamoru mentah mentah

"Sukur deh kalo masih nyadar ! makannya tiap taun tuh puasa tamatin , udah bangkotan juga puasa pake bolong bolong ! malu dong sama anak anak!"Ejek Natsumi

"Iya iya deh yang , taun depan aku tamatin"Kata Mamoru dengan ogah ogahan (AN :Pak ogah dong *plak*).

"Eh ada Tante Natsumi dan Endou-KATROKU nih , lagi ngapain pacaran ya?"Sindir Kirino yang tiba tiba lewat situ dengan menggunakan sepatu lari lengkap dengan membawa handuk (bukan handuk mandi).

"What ! gue pacaran sama kembarannya si Ichiya ini ! jangan suka ngayal Ran , sana huss huss pergi!"Usir Natsumi sambil mendorong dorong Kirino , lalu dia pun ikutan pergi dari sana karena gak mau lama lama natap muka jelek suaminya yang udah mirip sama Ichiya Fairy Tail.

"Btw btw mau kemana Ranmaru ? kok pake baju sama perlengkapan kayak pelari gitu , jangan lomba lari dong ! inikan bulan puasa ntar mati duluan lagi"Jelas Natsumi mengingatkan

"Yeh siapa yang mau loba lari , orang aku sama temen temen cuman mau lari pagi aja kok , lumayan biar seger juga"Kata Kirino sambir sedikit nyengir kuda (?) .

"Oh yaudah , hati hati ya"Kata Natsumi

"Iya , aku pergi ya Tan , temen temen udah nungguin tuh didepan Assalamualaikum"Pamit Kirino sambil cium tangan ke Natsumi

Inner Kirino : Kalo ini bukan bulan puasa sih gua ogah nyium tangannya nih tante tante . Diliat dari jauh mah mulus , pas dicium eh ternyata bau terasi . Jadi bikin gue ngiler aja .Gak tau apa kalo gue suka banget sambel terasi ! . Ah udah ah daripada layanin nih tante tante , mending gue keluar aja nemuin Kariya sama yang lain.

DILUAR

"Oi Ranmaru lu kayak cewek aja sih lu ! mandi aja setaun"Bacot (?) Taiyou kesel

"Sorry gua tadi ketemu Tante Natsumi dulu , gak enak kalo gak diladenin ntar gue mental lagi"Jelas Kirino agak takut

"Udah udah ! banyak bacot lu berdua ! sekarang baris !"Suruh Masaki

"Kok baris ? kita mau lari pagi apa mau PBB sih?"Tanya Yukimura memastikan

"Udah ikutin gue aja!"Perintah Masaki

"Iya kapten"Jawab semuanya serempak lalu mengikuti aba aba dari Masaki

"Perasaan kaptennya gue deh ! kok jadi Masaki?"Tanya Shindou tak mengerti

"Udah ! kata si UKE Masaki aja !"Suruh Kirino

"Oh yaudah"Kata Shindou pasrah

"Cengo ditempat grak!"Komando Masaki

Yang seterusnya semuanya pun mulai cengo dengan mulut menganga lebar.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woy ! kita mau lari pagi atau mau ikut PBB orang orang galau sih!"Teriak Tenma keras keras

"Iya juga ya , ok lah maju jalan!"Perintah Masaki lagi , lalu diikuti oleh semuanya yang mulai 'maju jalan kedepan'

Mereka pun mulai lari lari kecil sambil bernyanyi nyanyi gaje (setidaknya).

"Sora i love you , love you love you so much

And i need you need you and your gone" Nyanyi Tenma dengan suara 'PALES' nya dan dan syair nya yang ngaco . Ditambah lagi kata 'Baby' dia ganti menjadi Sora alias Sorano .Enggak banget deh #plak#.

"Eh btw , Sata , Hikaru , sama Taiyou kan gak puasa kenapa ikut?"Tanya Shindou

"Alah udahlah kagak napa ! daripada gua dimarahin terus sama Fuyuka-san pasti dia bilang asemenemenemenemeneh ! kamu tuh ya bukannya sahur , puasa malah molor mulu ! kalo mati duluan baru rasa! Bla bla bla"Jelas Taiyou sambil memiringkan bibirnya dan ngomel ngomel gaje ala Fuyuka , yang sontak membuat semuanya nyaris sweat drop.

"Um , udahlah mau gak kita nyanyi biar seger"Usul Yukimura

"Boleh tuh , mari kita mulai ! musik mainkan~~ (?)"Kata Masaki , lalu entah dari mana datanglah Sonet 2 Band (?) lalu mulai memainkan musik untuk mereka .

Taiyou : Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite  
Saka :Ohayou! te ieru shiawase wo hora minna de iwaou

Masaki & Hikaru : Itsumo no toorimichi kikoete kuru genki na ashioto  
Wakuwaku ga hajimaru pikaichi de sugee SHAININGU DEI

Kyousuke : Ippun ichibyou dono shunkan mo kibou ni michiafureteru yo  
Shindou : Egao to egao no rensa hannou kumo hitotsu nai hareta hyoujou  
Kirino : Yokei na koto nado iwanakutatte tatta hitokoto no aisatsu de zenbu  
Wakariaeru nda! kono kimochi wa zutto kawaranai!

Yukimura & Tenma : Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite  
Ohayou! te ieru shiawase wo hora minna de iwaou

Masaki :Sayonara no yuugure kenka no ato, genki nai ashioto  
Sonna hi wa omoikiri suki na mono tabete neyou!

Tenma : Gomen na! tte omotte mo sono kotoba ga nakanaka ienakute  
Itsudatte ijibatte omotte mo inai koto icchatte  
Sata : Dakedo bokutachi wa hontou no kankei otagai no seikaku wakatteru  
Dakara ashita ni nattara itsumo doori ni dekkai koe de kou iu no sa!

Kyousuke & Kirino : Ohayou! tte kotoba ni kometa "gomen ne!" to "itsumo arigato!"  
Hitori ja nai to kanjirareru yorokobi wo ima iwaou!

All : Lalalalalalalalalala~~~

Kirino : Ohayou

Mereka melewati kebun jeruk yang semalem mereka lewatin dan terkesan berhantu itu , lalu ada anak cowok yang lagi nyiramin itu kebon (?) .Mereka pun menyapanya

Masaki : Ohayou~~~

? : Ohayou ...

Lalu mereka melewati toko buka dan ada 'CEWEK CANTIK' disana weww (plak).

Tenma : (menyapa dengan mata berbentuk 'love') Ohayou~~~~~

Cewek Tadi : Ohayou

Terakhir mereka melewati sungai dan ada 'JAMBAN' disana dan sepertinya ada orangnya ._.

Sata : Ohayou!

Orang yang nangkring di Jamban : Ohayou!

All : Itsumo sekai no donna basho demo taisetsu na hito ga soba ni ite  
Ohayou! te ieru shiawase wo hora minna de iwaou...

Tenma : Bouken  
Kichijitsu  
Shinpan  
Jyoushou  
Meian  
Souguu  
Seimei  
Souai

Lagu pun berhenti

"Woi Woi ! Ohayou Shining Day , elu malah lanjutin ke Parade nya Chaba gimana sih"Omel Masaki

"Aduh habis gue udah gak hapal ! dari pada gue sambung ke Be As One kan"Lanjut Tenma

"Iya sih , tapikan gak enak"Protes Hikaru

"Biarin!"Sahut Tenma

"I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai ~~~ stay with me ... Aishiteru"Nyanyi Sata tiba tiba

"Sarap tuh orang"Tanggap Yukimura

"Biasa ,, obatnya abis"Kata Taiyou santai

"Oh"Kata yang lain .Hanya menanggapi dengan 'Oh' just 'oh' #plak#.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan

Lalu :

"Fiesta roti sari Fiesta~~"Ada Iklan yang lewat tiba tiba , dengan background orang yang lagi sender senderan (?) . (untuk lebih jelas liat saja di iklan Sari Roti yang baru) #plak#.

"Wah Fiesta tuh kalo buat buka puasa enak kali ya"Ucap Sata ngayal

"Elu ! puasa enggak , buka ikutan, puasa apaan lu"Sindir Shindou

"Puasa ayakan tuh anak"Kata Tenma

"Ayakan kan tempat masak nasi"Kata Kirino menanggapi

"Ayakan ,, Nu Aya Dihakan!"Teriak Tenma dikuping Kirino (AN : Nu Aya Dihakan *Yang Ada Dimakan* )

"Sonet 2 Band !"Panggil Yukimura

Sonet 2 Band pun muncul lagi (?) .

"Musik mainkan!"Pinya Kyousuke

Musik pun mulai melaju layaknya Kereta (?) #plak#.

Masaki : Nanatsu no umi wo koete tsudoi sawagou  
tokonatsu no shima wo mezashite  
Kyousuke : Hada no iro gengo mo kankei nai jan  
dare ni demo tanoshimeru

Kirino : Ki no nuketa nichijou wo kakimawasu you na  
awadatsu tansan nomihoshite  
ima wakiokoru kanjou tokihanashi tara

Hikaru & Taiyou : Yuuyake sora ga  
netsu wo obite yuku  
saa minna de odoridasou

All : Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no KONPASU  
tadotte yukerushi jiyuu ni nareru kara  
tomoni uchiage you hanabi  
kimochi hitotsuni shite

Taiyou ha shizumi kuri kaesu  
ashita hare nante hoshou ha nai kedo  
donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite  
unmei no rakuen ha ima koko ni aru...

Shindou : Inou wo kuyan datte atonomatsuri  
oto ni tada mi wo makasete mireba  
kimochi made karuku shite kureru yo  
ima ni demo tobe sou jan

Saka : "Soko ni yama ga aru kara." sou itteta tozan ka  
kekkyoku kotae ha tanjun de  
dare mo ga idomi tsudukeru tabibito nanda

Tenma & Kyousuke : Hora ame sae mo  
ENERUGII ni kaete  
egao sakase odori akasou

All : Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no KONPASU  
tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
tomoni uchiage you hanabi  
kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou ha shizumi kuri kaesu  
ashita hare nante hoshou ha nai kedo  
donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite  
unmei no rakuen ha ima koko ni aru

Mereka melewati lapangan dan menemukan (?) tante tante arisan yang lagi senam dipimpin oleh Flash Girl (?) .

**PRIT PRIRIT PRIRIT~~~~**

"Hormat pada dewa Jashin grak !"Suruh sang Flash Girl

Yang lain pada ngikutin begitu juga Masaki DKK .

Lalu tiba tiba di belakang tante tante itu ada bang Haji Rhoma Irama yang lagi mainin gitar listrik nya dengan sangat merdu mengalahkan personil Plus (?).

Karena pemandangan itu terlalu gaje mereka pun melanjutkan nyanyian mereka

All : Taiyou wo shimesu bokura no KONPASU  
tadotte yuke ba jiyuu ni nareru kara  
tomoni uchiage you hanabi  
kimochi hitotsu ni shite

Taiyou ha shizumi kuri kaesu  
ashita hare nante hoshou ha nai kedo  
donna aranami sae mo umaku norikonashite  
unmei no rakuen ha ima koko ni aru...

Musik pun kembali berhenti . Dan Sonet 2 Band kembali menghilang.

"Ah bosen nih nyanyi mulu"Kata Hikaru sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di lapangan itu

"Iya juga ya , capek"Keluh Tenma

Tak lama kemudian mereka melihat bapak bapak yang lagi kepedesan gara gara 'MAKAN SAMBEL' .

"Ah tuh bapak bapak bukannya puasa ! malah makan mulu , gara gara liatin tante tante seksi itu jadi salah makan kan ! mau minum Pokari swet (?) malah jadi makan sambel ABZ (?)"Tenma malah ngoceh kayak HP Esia punya Mamoru yang kemarin baru dibanting sama Natsumi gara gara ada nomer CEWEK , yang ternyata itu nomer Emak nya Mamoru. Salahnya kenapa dia namain nama kontak ibunya dengan "Darling Mom" kenapa coba engga "My Mom".

"Eh gue jadi inget kontaknya Endou-kantoku , Darling Mom"Kata Tenma

"Iya , nyoba yuk ! "Ajak Taiyou

"Ok , boleh"Kata Tenma menyetujui

Mereka pun mulai memperagakannya

Tenma & Taiyou : _My first, my last, my everything..  
And the answer to all my dreams..  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star..  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are.._

_I know there's only, only one like you..  
There's no way they could have made two..  
You're, you're all I'm living for..  
Your love I'll keep for evermore..  
You're the first, my last, my everything.._

_In you I've found so many things..  
A love so new, only you could bring..  
Can't you see if you..  
You'll make me feel__this way..  
You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day.._

_I see so many ways that..  
I can love you..  
Till the day I die.._

_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream..  
"YOU'RE MY FIRST, MY LAST, MY EVERYTHING"_

Tepat di kata kata "MY EVERYTHING" Mereka berpelukan layaknya teletubis

Sontak yang lain hanya cengo + Jaw drop ditempat .

Setelah itu karena gak tahan denger teriakan bapak bapak tadi Masaki pun turun tangan (?).

Masaki : (loncat lalu nyanyi) Jangan makan sambel sambel nanti sembelit sembelit sembelit ~~ jangan makan sambel sambel nanti sembelit sembelit sembelit~~~ ( Mr . Sambel)

Dan semuanya langsung bener bener bergubrak ria mendengar nyanyian dari Masaki

DI DEKAT SUNGAI (mereka cuman puter puter jadinya Sungai pun terlewati lagi )

"Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru"Nyanyi Tenma sekali lagi dengan suara 'PALES' nya yang dimirip miripin Len.

"Ah elu suara kayak Mobil Mr. Bean juga nyanyi mulu ! mending lagu ini nih !"Kata Shindou

"Sonet 2 Band !"Teriak Kirino

Sonet 2 Band kembali lagi dan langsung memainkan musik tanpa diberi aba aba

Shindou mulai lompat dan bergaya sekeren mungkin

Shindou: Sou yatte akirameta kao shite

Jibun o gomakashi tetakedo

Hontou wa sakebi tsudzukete ita

Kokoro wa damase wa shinda nda

(Kali ini Kirino ikutan lompat )

Kirino: Wasurarenai jounetsu o Mounidoto hansanai, mune ni chikatte

Shindou & Kirino : Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de

Shindou: Jiyuu o mamoru tame ni

Kagayai teta ano firudo o

Kirino: Kono-te ni torimodosou

Kirino: Doushitemo yuzurenai yumenara

Jibun ga mazuwa kawarun da

Itsuka wa wakari aeru hazu to

Shinjita michi o kiri hiraku yo

Shindou: Kitto dare datte oboe teru

An'nani muchuude hashit tsu teta hibi

Shindou & Kirino : Ima, ugoita kazewokanjite

Kirino: Tachiagaru nda tomoni

Watasanai sa kono firudo wa

Shindou: Min'na no hokoridakara

Shindou & Kirino : Ima, ashita e tsuyoi ketsui de

Shindou: Jiyuu o mamoru tame ni

Kagayai teta ano firudo o

Kirino: Kono-te ni torimodosou

Shindou & Kirino : Woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo~~~~ woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo woo~~~

**.**

**.**

"Sik asik ! kalian keren"Puji Yukimura

"Iya dong"Kata Shindou bangga

"Eh btw jadi gak kita jailin Yukimura?"Bisik Tenma pada Masaki sepelan mungkin

"Gue gak yakin Kar , mukanya gak berdosa banget"Bisik Shindou ikut ikutan

"Woi ! kalian pada ngapain hayo"Terang Kyousuke tiba tiba

"Engga kok ! ayo nyanyi lagi , kali ini lagu santai yang intinya melarat ya"Kata Masaki memutuskan

"Btw itu kan poster si Rollo , yang semalem mati di Code Geass di komiknya si Kariya"Kata Saka sambil menunjuk poster Rollo Lamperouge yang terpampang di pohon (?).

"_Turut berduka cita , atas kematian yang terhormat Tuan Rollo Lamperouge , kami dari keluarga besar Code Geass mengucapkan selamat jalan untuk Tuan Rollo." _

Begitulah kira kira tulisan di poster itu.

"Nih orang matinya tragis amat ya!"Kata Taiyou menanggapi

"Hiks hiks ..."Isak Tenma

"Tenma , udah orangnya udah mati gak bakalan bisa disusul , kalo lu kangen sama dia susul aja , palingan masih ada di Neraka jahanam sekarang ...ayo mumpung belum masuk Neraka Hawiyah,, udah kagak usah nangis"Kata Taiyou

"Si-siapa yang nagisin si Rollo ! kaki gue ! kaki gue!"Kata Tenma sambil menunjukkan jari tangannya pada kakinya

"Oh ! mangap Tenma mangap"Kata Taiyou lalu melepaskan kakinya yang MENGINJAK kaki nya Tenma

"Iya gapapa udah yuk kita nyanyi lagi"Kata Tenma

Sonet 2 Band yang emang belum ngacir segera memainkan musik nya.

Tenma : Hitori-kiri de nani mo kanjizu  
Ikite yukeru sou omotteta  
Taiyou : Arittake no yasashisa morai  
Setsunasa shiru made wa

Hikaru : Unmei no arabekusu  
Kurayami ni hikari sashikomarete  
Boku wa sukuidasareta

Kyousuke :Mamoru kara kondo wa boku ga  
Ikiru imi nara koko ni aru kara  
Shiawase to iu kokoro o boku ni  
Kureta hito …Nii-san

Masaki :Kanashii toki sabishii toki mo  
Boku wa iru yo sugu chikaku de  
Yukimura :Dakara misete sono manazashi o  
Boku dake o mitsumete

Shindou :Karamiau arabesuku  
Mayowanai mitsuketa boku no basho  
Dare yori mo soba ni iru

Sata :Tatakau yo inochi o nagete  
Taisetsu na hito kizutsukeru nara  
Kirino : Norikoerareru kizuna ga areba  
Kono saki mo

Masaki :Mamoru kara kondo wa boku ga  
Ikiru imi nara koko ni aru kara  
Hikaru :Shiawase to iu kokoro o boku ni  
Kureta hito

Tenma :Tatakau yo inochi o nagete  
Taisetsu na hito kizutsukeru nara  
Taiyou : Norikoerareru kizuna ga areba  
Kono saki mo...

"Udah yuk capek gue nyanyi mulu"Kata Masaki

"Sekali lagi aja~"Pinta Hikaru

"Ok deh lagu apa lagi?"Tanya Masaki

"Em apa ya"Kata Hikaru ikut mikir

Tiba tiba datanglah segerombolan anak anak cewek lalu Fangirl-an ria , sambil menyebut nyebut nama "Kousuke Ueki" itu emang artis yang lagi ngetren ngetren nya saat ini.

"Enak ya jadi artis"Komentar Kirino sambil geleng geleng

"Iya , coba kita artis"Kata Tenma ikut ikutan

Kyousuke : Andai aku Pasha Ungu semua wanita kan memburuku~~

Taiyou : Bila aku Ariel Peterpen ku yakin ngetren karena gue keren~~

Tenma : Seksi badannya Mulan Jameela cantiknya dia seperti akyu~

Kirino : Giring Nijdi sahabat aku dekat denganku dialah aku~~

Sata : Tapi kenyataan aku bukan siapa siapa ...

Hikaru : Kuingin engkau mencintai ku apa ada nyaa...

All : Kubukan Superstar kaya dan terkenal kubukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal , kubukan bangsawan ku bukan priya'i kuhanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai...

Shindou : Andai aku Letto ...wiss pasti aku wong Jowo...

Masaki : Tapi kenyataan aku bukan siapa siapa ...

Hikaru : Kuingin engkau mencintai ku apa ada nyaa...

All : Kubukan Superstar kaya dan terkenal kubukan saudagar yang punya banyak kapal , kubukan bangsawan ku bukan priya'i kuhanyalah orang yang ingin dicintai...

Lalu tanpa sengaja mereka menabrak tante tante lalu pingsan (wih ajaib) .

"Aduh nih tante tante udah bibirnya dower pake pingsan lagi!"Omel Kyousuke agak kesel

"Bentar ya , biasanya kan kalau orang pingsan dikasih nafas buatan , berarti salah satu dari kita yang gak puasa"Suruh Shindou

"Jangan gue , gue kan penyakitan!"Tolak Taiyou

"Gu-gue juga gak deh , lu aja Hikaru"Kata Sata lalu menunjuk Hikaru

"Kok gue ?"Tanya Hikaru sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Udah udah kita tanyain ama tante tantenya aja"Kata Masaki

Lalu dia nanya ama tante tante yang udah mangap kayak megalodon kekurangan air itu.

"Tante pengen dikasih nafas buatan sama siapa?"Tanya Masaki

Samar samar tuh tante tante langsung nunjuk salah satu dari mereka , dan yang ditunjuk adalah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyousuke~~~~~

"Kok gue!"Kata Kyousuke menentang

"Elu yang ditunjuk"Kata Masaki

"Bentar tante pengen ama Tsurugi?"Tanya Tenma

"Kou-suke"Jawab tuh tante tante

"Oh kalo Kousuke gue tau ! itu tukang kebon di kebon nangka (?) sebelah bentar ya gue panggil"Kata Kyousuke lalu ngacir entah kemana.

"Nah ini nih si Kousuke"Jelas Kyousuke sambil menunjukkan siapa orang itu , dialah Kousuke Ueki =w=

"Bukannya ente artis tadi ya?"Tanya Sata berusaha memastikan

"Kerjaan sampingan ane emang jadi tukang kebon!"Jawab Ueki singkat

"Nih Kousuke , si tante pengen dikasih napas buatan buruan ya"Pinta Kyousuke

"Yosh ! okidoki baso ikan baso ikan (?)"Kata Ueki gaje lalu mulai mendekati si Tante

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Eh jauh jauh lu dari gua!"Pinta si Tante yang tiba tiba sadar

"Loh tante katanya tadi pengen dikasih napas buatan sama Kousuke nih ! udah dateng orangnya"Kata Masaki

"Gue udah sembuh kok ! makasih bye bye"Kata si Tante lalu segera ngacir dari tempat itu

"Huh ! selamat, makannya jangan macem macem lu ama gua! Ueki lu tenang aja ada bayarannya kok , nih 20 rebay~~"Kata Kyousuke

"Makasih bang , bang Tsurugi kapan kapan kasih job lagi ye , bye!"Kata Ueki lalu pergi darisana

"Eh , gue mau ke apotik dulu , duluan ya siapa yang mau nganterin?"Tanya Taiyou tiba tiba

"Udah ! lu pergi aja ama si Sata!"Suruh Masaki

"Gue ikut deh"Pinta Hikaru

"Em , siapa lagi Kirino ikut yuk !"Ajak Taiyou

"Ok deh karena ini bulan puasa , gue gak mau lu mati iya gue ikut"Kata Kirino menyetujui

"Tsurugi ? ayo ikut !"Paksa Tenma

"Kagak mau !"Tolak Tsurugi

"Ikut!"Paksa Tenma lagi

"Gua gak mau ! napa masalah buat loe!"Bentak Kyousuke

"SEMERDEKA LOE!"Balas Tenma

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya pergi

"Ok deh satu gangguan selesai ! Yuk Masaki kita mulai"Ajak Tenma

"Eh Yukimura ! tuh ada sampah di belakang loe ! pungut!"Suruh Masaki

"Eh nih di Sepatu gue!"Kata Shindou

Yukimura cuman menuruti perkataan dan permintaan teman temannya. Karena ya biasalah suka bercanda emang.

"Lu ! kerjain yang bener!"Bentak Tenma

"Iya iya"Kata Yukimura

"Ayo kita nyanyi ! pokonya lu jadi Len ! Lu jadi Kaito Tsurugi!"Suruh Shindou sambil menunjuk Yukimura dan Kyousuke

"Sejak kapan lu ngatur ngatur gue?"Tanya Kyosuke

"Sejak gue jadi kapten ! dan yang paling tepat sejak ada si UKE!"Teriak Shindou

"Terserah lu dah!"Kata Kyousuke pasrah

"Ok mulai ini musiknya!"Kata Tenma

Mereka pun mulai bernyanyi

_Tenma : Mori no ne, oku no oku ni arunda, sono SAAKASU.__  
zachou wa, ookina me ni takai se - juu MEETORU_

_KYASUTO wa minna yukai, katachi wa hen dakeredo__  
tottemo tanoshiinda! Kurai Mori no SAAKASU!_

Masaki : _Futatsu atama MISEMONO, igyou no utahime ni__...__  
Kyousuke : Tsumetai mono taberu no, aoi kemono ga_

Shindou : _Ozomarete umarete kita wake janai kono karada__  
nande sonna me de miteiru no kao ga kusatteku..._

Tepat pas giliran Yukimura

Yukimura : _"Kurushii yo kurushikute shikata ga nai" to__  
kanojo wa ittanda soredemo..._

"Sekarang ! Masaki!"Teriak Shindou dan Tenma berbarengan

"Sip!heeyaaaa!"Seru Masaki tak kalah keras

"hmppppppp"Teriak Yukimura berusaha teriak (?) karena mulutnya disumpel sama kaos kakinya Tenma

"He-hei ! lu bertiga apa apaan , Yukimura kan lagi puasa?"Sewot Kyousuke

"Tsurugi ! siapa yang dijailin siapa yang sewot ! diem lu!"Bentak Tenma

"Bodo amat ah , udah ye gua duluan"Kata Kyousuke lalu pergi darisana

"Eh , Yukimura kalo lu bilang bilang soal ini ! uang Lebaran lu end!"Kata Masaki sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Hmmpp Hmmpp"Kata Yukimura yang mau ngomong tapi gak bisa

"Ten ! lepasin!"Kata Shindou

"Iya"Jawab Tenma singkat lalu segera melepaskan atau lebih tepatnya mengambil kaos kakinya itu yang gak dicuci se abad lebih

"Aduh kalian jahat banget sih!"Kata Yukimura sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Kok elu gak marah atau sewot?"Tanya Shindou tak mengerti

"Sebenernya , waktu tadi abis saur , kan imsak gue gak sengaja minum apa gitu yang didalem botol"Jelas Yukimura malu malu

"Ya kalau gak sengaja atau gak inget ya gak batal dong!"Jelas Masaki balik

"Gak batal sih engga , tapi gue gak tau kalo yang gue minum itu ternyata ,JAMU KIRANTI nya Fuyuka-san"Jelas Yukimura lagi

"WHAT! JAMU!"Seru Masaki , Shindou dan Tenma tak percaya

"Iya , dan akhirnya karena rasanya yang asakshdsjdk (?) gue langsung nyamber kulkas dan minum air sebotol"Aku Yukimura

"Yah ! kalo begitu mah elu gak usah ikut lari kali ! dosa lu ama si UKE!"Cerita Shindou

"Apa hubungannya?"Tanya Yukimura tak mengerti

"Si UKE kan kekuatannya air lu gak bilang bilang sama dia kalo minta airnya"Jelas Shindou polos

"Shindou ! si UKE itu kekuatannya api , lagian dia itu agamanya gak jelas apaaan!"Teriak Masaki kesel

"Udah ah kok jadi ngomongin si UKE lagi?"Tanya Tenma sweat drop

"Gue bisa buktiin kalo si UKE itu islam ! liat aja lebaran nanti!"Jelas Shindou gak mau kalah

"Udahlah lebih baik kita jalan lagi!"Kata Yukimura

"Yaudah lah ayuk ! toh kita juga gak akan bilang bilang kok"Jelas Masaki

"Yaudahlah udah terlanjur juga yuk lanjut!"Kata Yukimura

"Ayuk ! dengan semangat yang menyaingi si UKE!"Teriak Shindou yang membuat semuanya gedubrak ria.

Berakhirlah sudah lari pagi gaje mereka ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Mori : Halo minna-san .w. .Maafkan saia kalau chapter ini terkesan puaannjaang (?) banget .Maaf minna-san ,maaf kalau chapter ini humor kurang , dan kebanyakan lagunya #plak#.Sebenernya mau nambahin lagu Houkago Chemistry dan sedikit lagu India .w.(?) tapi karena kepanjangan jadinya chapter depan aja ya #dilindes# . Oh ya lagu Project Pop disini Versi Vocaloid ya #plak# sumpah saia ngakak pas bagian Len. Dan pas bagian di Lapangan itu saia pake lagunya Plus yang Fiesta . Maaf ya kalau disini Sata dan Tsurugi jadi OOC banget :3 #dihajar# . Ok segini dulu ocehan gaje Author .Review please :3 .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWS? **


	5. Siang GALAU

**Lebaran Ala Masaki**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To **** Level – 5**

**This Story By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Genre : Humor **

**Chapter 5 : Siang G.A.L.A.U.**

**WARNING (s) : Gaje , abal abal , gila, sarap , sinting , kelewat alur (?)**

**SILAHKAN SEDIAKAN PLASTIK BEKAS UNTUK MUNTAH JIKA ANDA NEKAD BACA FIC INI**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**| Lebaran Ala Masaki |**

**.**

**.**

**JAM 12.00 RUANG TAMU RUMAH KELUARGA KIRA**

**.**

**.**

"Aduh , bosen gue , ngapain ya?"Kata Sata yang duduk tepat di depan kipas angin sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya pertanda panas

"Panas ! Natsu Natsu!"Sahut Taiyou

"Iya nih , bang Natsu kagak mau ilang , Mas Gray ! muncul dong"Kata Shindou yang ngigo tiba tiba , namun entah kenapa bisa nyambung sama pembicaraan saat itu

"Aitaku naru no shoutou  
Naki taku naru no junjou  
Natsu no hintobikonda  
Hotaru wa kae ra nai" Nyanyi Tenma tiba tiba

"Ngapain lu nyanyi ? dah tau suara lu pales ! pakek nyanyi , bikin sumpek tau"Kata Sata

"Biarin , tadi katanya Natsu , ya gue lanjutin"Kata Tenma polos

"Btw , nyanyi nyanyi lagi yuk"Ajak Kirino tiba tiba

"What ! siang bro ! panas kali"Tolak Taiyou

"Ah , puasa kagak lu ! panas lu mah tinggal minum , gua ama Kirino puasa begok!"Semprot Tenma

"Iya betul tuh"Bela Kirino , dia mihak ke Tenma lah pastinya

"Btw lagi , si Tsurugi kemanyun?"Tanya Hikaru

"Bobo siang"Jawab Tenma singkat

"Ciyeee , bilangnya bobo Tenma suka ya ama Tsurugi"Goda Kirino

"Cuman Tuhan yang tau"Balas Tenma sambil berlagak layaknya orang yang lagi jatuh cinta

"Tsurugi mulu lu !"Bentak Taiyou

"Ngapa ? CEMBURU dikau?"Kata Tenma pada Taiyou yang tiba tiba kasar

"KAGAK!"Jawab Taiyou singkat

"Oh yaudah !"Sahut Tenma

"Eh , btw HP siapa tuh , denger kagak?"Kata Yukimura yang lagi nonton TV

"Palingan HP ESIA canggih nya Endou-KATROKU lagi"Jelas Masaki yang lagi dengerin lagu kesukaannya 'Houkago Chemistry'

"Denger dulu bro!"Suruh Kirino

"Yang gue denger cuman lagu 'Houkago Chemistry' doang"Kata Masaki

"Heh ! bukan itu , ini lagu slow slow gitu"Kata Tenma

Masaki pun melepas headset nya lalu mulai mendengarkan sesuatu yang di dengar oleh teman temannya

Zutto isshoni hashitteta

Hitotsu no boru oikakete aki mo sezu

Sore wa shiawasena kioku de

Ima mo kokoro no mannaka ni

Atataka na hikari o todokete wa Atarashi chikara o kurete iru

Shinpai sona kao o suru no wa Mo owari ni shiyou

Massugu ni

mae muite

kitto ikeru sa

korekara mo

kyo no

:sora no shita de

Ano Ni futari mi teta mirai no tsudzuki e

Nani mo mayowazu ni susumeba i

Donna nagai michinori demo goru mezashite

Onaji yume wo miteru nda

"Oh iya lagu apaan nih , Sweet Victory ya?"Tebak Tenma ngaco

"Bukan BEGOK !"Kata Taiyou pada Tenma tepat di kupingnya

"Eh dari HP itu"Kata Kirino yang menunjuk HP yang berada di dekat Shindou

"Shindou !"Panggil Tenma

"Emm ,, apaan sih emang udah buka ya? Kok bangunin gue?"Tanya Shindou ngaco

"Engga , cuman ada si UKE!"Jawab Kirino singkat

"Mana si UKE , gue mau Lebaran ama dia"Kata Shindou lagi

"Di dalem mimpi lu tuh si UKE!noh HP bunyi juga"Kata Sata sambil menunjuk HP yang berbunyi tadi

"Bukan HP gue itu , HP gue mah BB , ntuh mah Layar Sentuh , kagak tau"Kata Shindou lalu tidur lagi

"Trus itu HP siapa dong?"Tanya Yukimura pada semuanya

TIBA TIBA

JRENG JRENG JRENG...

JRENG JRNG JRENG...

Terdengar awal dari lagu 'VELONICA' nya 'Aqua Timez'

NAMUN...

"Bacchikoi! Bacchikoi! Beibee!

Bacchikoi!

Oo mai ga! Oo mai ga!

Kinou no shippai de kujiketatte  
Gottsuan desu! Gottsuan desu!  
Onyuu no fuku ni saasu ga harete wao

Donmai donmai shizunda mama ja namida no My Eyez  
Donna ni hangurii de angurii demo donbari kutte  
Danshingu!

Ore itsumademo nakama daro burazaa!  
Tatoe gyakubuu, kyoubuu, arashi ga fuitemo baccikooi kamon!  
Hanaretetemo onaji sora no shita de  
Saa waratte funbatte LET'S DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!

Bacchikoi! Bacchikoi! Beibee!  
Tatoe asa ga konaku tatte iei iei  
Bacchikoi! Bacchikoi! Beibee!  
Kimi to tomo ni yume wo miru ze ei iei

NANANANANA...  
NANANANANA...

**.**

**.**

**GUBRAK!**

"Kok lagunya Bacchikoi sih!"Kata Hikaru heran

"Kagak tau , eh si Shindou kok kagak bangun yah , padahal barusan tuh lagu kenceng banget , pas tadi aja lagu slow dia bangun!"Kata Kirino yang nyaris Sweatdrop

"Dia blasteran semut"Kata Tenma

Tiba tiba (lagi)

"Halo , oh iya Pak ! kambing buat kurban ya Pak , hah apa Pak ! 4 kintal , seriusan Pak , WHAT ! si Lela nyungsep dari got ! oh bukan ya Pak ! hah si UDIN! Lagi ngapain Pak , oh lagi naik , hah naik apa Pak ? naik odong odong, apa Pak ,Hah ! hah ! hah ! hah ! hah!"

Sambungan terputus , Pulsa anda tidak mencukupi terimakasih .Kalo mau minta pulsa langsung dari operator kudu ngasih dulu operator menu buka puasa berupa Mayat 60 orang ! kalo gak jantungmu bubar .Kalo kagak mampu kagak usah minta sama operator beli aja sendiri di konternya si Udin , kalo kagak ada beli di konternya si UKE ! . Dapet ringtone Iwak Peyek gratis dari Super Bohong (?).

ERROR~!

DAN DALAM SEKETIKA JUGA

GUBRAK!

Masaki dkk langsung bergubrak ria . Ternyata ringtone lagu Bacchikoi tadi dari HP Esia nya Mamoru . Dan percakapan gaje Mamoru dengan direktur kambing gadungan (?) telah mereka ketahui pula.

Lalu HP siapa yang mengeluarkan bunyi lagu slow yang tadi ?

"Udah buka aja , kali aja tadi sms"Kata Yukimura

"Iya , Kariya"Kata Hikaru menyetujui

Lalu Masaki pun segera membuka SMS di HP itu

_From : Nii-san_

_Kyou , besok 'kan Lebaran .Nanti kamu mampir ya kesini , kakak kangen sama kamu , jangan lupa mampir ya ^^ , Peluk cium _

_Your Brother : Tsurugi Yuichi_

**SETELAH MEMBACA SMS ITU**

"Hiks , kakak nya Tsurugi perhatian banget , kagak kayak abang gue"Kata Tenma yang mulai mewek sambil pundung dipojokan bareng jamur yang tumbuh di tatami

"Emang lu punya kakak Ten?"Tanya Sata

"Kagak lah !"Jawab Tenma singkat

"Terus buat apa lu ngomong?"Tanya Sata lagi

"Kalo gue punya kakak aja"Jelas Tenma

BLETAK !

Sebuah jitakan langsung menghadiahi kepala tanduk Tenma

"Heh ! baca baca SMS gue lu"Kata KyousUKE tiba tiba

Ingat kata kata yang ditulis kapital :3 #plak

"Tsu-Tsurugi , eh kamu udah bangun , tadi katanya lagi bobo siang"Kata Tenma sok manis

"Gue denger tau HP gue bunyi!"Kata Kyousuke singkat sambil menyilangkan tangannya

"Kita cuman baca SMS dari Kakak lu! Enggak yang lainnya"Jelas Masaki

"Oh bagus deh"Kata Kyousuke lalu mengambil HP nya

Inner Kyousuke _: Huh , untung mereka kagak baca SMS dari yayang gue_

"Btw , nyanyi lagi yuk Ke"Kata Kirino

"Ke ? siapa yang lu panggil 'KE'?"Tanya Kyousuke

"Elu lah ! kan nama lu KyousUKE , ntar elu jadi si UKE kedua"Jelas Kirino dengan wajah polos

"Jiahh , jangn panggil gue UKE ! gue ini lebih seme daripada kalian semua"Kata Kyousuke menyimpulkan

"Iye iye , btw nyanyi nyanyi lagi yuk"Ajak Tenma

"Hayuh"Sahut Shindou tiba tiba

"Ah elu ! lagu rock aja tadi kagak denger , gue ngomong aja denger lu"Sungut Tenma

"Biarin , abis suara lu kayak TOA sih"Kata Shindou yang mulai ngomong pake kuah

Musik pun dimulai (kali ini bukan Sonet 2 Band lagi)

Tenma : Sempat ngerasa GALAU , karna sering diputusin

Masaki : Pernah jadinya malu , karena kecebur got mulu

Hikaru : Bukannya ku tak menjawab soal Matematika~~

Taiyou : Tetapi gurunya galak , aku kabur duluan~~~~

Sata : Cengiran ku tak akan pernah 'MEDOK' lagi

Kyousuke : Sinting All Penyon~~~

Yukimura : Semangat ku tak akan pernah 'Luntur lagi'

Kirino : Dasimu mencong~~

Shindou : Gak ada lagi pegel , ada koyo selalu

Hikaru : Hidup cuma sekali , janganlah nyebur ke kali

Tenma : Awalnya ku tak menyangka dapatkan kaos kakimu~~

Kirino : Akhirnya ku tepar juga , kau pun ikutan mati~~~

Sata : Cengiran ku tak akan pernah 'MEDOK' lagi

Kyousuke : Sinting All Penyon~~~

Yukimura : Semangat ku tak akan pernah 'Luntur lagi'

Kirino : Dasimu mencong~~

Masaki : Tak peduli ku ditraktir , bakso mu saya beli , cucian loe gue cuci dengan Attack Difficult , tak pernah ku mau di tembak oleh mu , kujadikan kau plat nomer ku !

Tenma : Nomor aing geus modar jeung nomor sia di DELETE!

(Transelete : Nomor ku udah mati , nomor kamu di hapus!)

All : EMBER BOCOR DASIMU MENCONG!

Musik pun berhenti dan ...

"Kok lagunya jadi ini sih?"Kata Tenma tak mengerti

"Udahlah nyanyi mah nyanyi aja!"Kata Shindou

"Ok deh"Kata yang lain menyetujui

Taiyou : Botak botak pacul cul~~digelengan ( Digelengan : Dilindesin)

Sata :Panci panci bakul kul~~ dicomberan~~

Shindou : 'Pala nya bang Someoka jadi wajan~~`

Masaki : Wajannya bisa jadi arena Bey blade~~~~

Musik kembali berganti

Kali ini Tenma , Hikaru , dan Kirino yang maju

ooo ooo ooo ooo  
ooo ooo ooo ooo

Tenma : Iwak peyek iwak peyek iwak peyek nasi jagung  
sampek tuek sampek nenek trio kucing tetap disanjung  
iwak peyek iwak peyek iwak peyek nasi kucing  
sampek tuek sampek nenek trio kucing tetap mecing !

Kirino : Meong~~~

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Hikaru : Di sini aku menghibur kamu menyanyi dan bergoyang bersamamu (asolole)  
di sini aku mengajak kamu bergembira dan bahagia selalu  
di sini aku menghibur kamu menyanyi dan bergoyang bersamamu (asolole)  
di sini aku mengajak kamu bergembira dan bahagia selalu

ooo ooo ooo ooo  
ooo ooo ooo ooo

Kirino : Iwak peyek iwak peyek iwak peyek nasi jagung  
sampek tuek sampek nenek trio kucing tetap disanjung  
iwak peyek iwak peyek iwak peyek nasi kucing  
sampek tuek sampek nenek trio kucing tetep mecing !

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Tenma : Di sini aku menghibur kamu menyanyi dan bergoyang bersamamu (asolole)  
di sini aku mengajak kamu bergembira dan bahagia selalu  
di sini aku menghibur kamu menyanyi dan bergoyang bersamamu (asolole)  
di sini aku mengajak kamu bergembira dan bahagia selalu

ooo ooo ooo ooo  
ooo ooo ooo ooo

Tiba tiba mereka mendengar seseorang lagi nyanyi

"Tuhan... Tolong lah hambamu dari sengsara derita karena cinta... Tunjukkan kemana langkahku ini dalam hidup dalam cinta kekasih tercinta entah kemana kini tinggal ku sendiri dia yang paling ku cinta dia yang paling ku sayang aku mohon... Kembalikan padaku kembalikan padaku tunjukkan kemana langkahku pergi dalam hidup dalam cinta kalau memang dia bukan milikku... Tunjukkan padaku siapa suaminya kalau memang dia telah mati... Tunjukkan padaku dimana kuburnya.. Walau sedetik saja ijinkanlah aku untuk membelainya aku rela... Melepaskan nyawaku inii.. Tunjukkan kemana langkahku pergi dalam hidup dalam cinta kalau memang dia bukan milikku... Tunjukkan padaku siapa suaminya kalau memang dia telah mati... Tunjukkan padaku dimana kuburnya.. Walau sedetik saja ijinkanlah aku untuk membelainya aku rela... Melepaskan nyawaku inii.."

Masaki dkk pun mulai ngintip

"Hah ! Endou-KATROKU ternyata suka lagu dangdut begini"Kata Kirino Sweatdrop

Gimana engga , bukan hanya Mamoru , ternyata semua orang (DEWASA) tengah berdansa dengan pasangannya masing masing dengan 4L4Y nya .

Disana

Fubuki : Maen Kendang

Ishido : Maen Suling

Hiroto : Maen Kecapi

Dan parahnya mereka pake baju adat Bali

"Cak cak cak cak cak cak"Kata Ichirouta yang mulai nari nari gaje

"Cak cak cak ,,,,,cicak cicak di dinding diam diam melompat datang seekor kodok , duk duk lalu di sembur"Nyanyi Tenma ngaco

"Ada mbah dukun , sedang ngobatin pasiennyuaaa"Nyanyi Taiyou sambil monyongin bibirnya

"Tenma , Masaki , semuanya ayo ikutan!"Suruh Hiroto lalu menarik mereka semua

Mau gak mau mereka pasrah

Musik pun kembali mulai

Shindou & Akane : Humko humise chura lo,

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.

Humko humise chura lo,

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.

Hum akele, kho na jaayen,

Door tumse, ho na jaayen,

Paas aao gale se laga lo

Humko humise chura lo,

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.

Hum akele, kho na jaayen,

Door tumse, ho na jaayen,

Paas aao gale se laga lo.

Humko humise chura lo

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.

Ye dil dhadka do, zulfein bikhra do,

Sharma ke apna aanchal lehra do.

Hum zulfein to bikhra dein, din mein raat na ho jaaye,

Hum aanchal to lehra dein, par barsaat na ho jaaye

Hone do barsaatein, karni hain kuch baatein.

Paas aao gale se laga lo.

Humko humise chura lo,

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo

Hum akele, kho na jaayen,

Door tumse, ho na jaayen,

Paas aao gale se laga lo

Humko humise chura lo

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo

Tumpe marte hain, hum mar jayenge,

Ye sab kahte hain, hum kar jayenge.

Chutki bhar sindoor se tum ab ye maang zara bhar do,

Kal kya ho kisne dekha sab kuch aaj abhi kar do.

Ho na ho sab raazi, dil raazi rab raazi

Paas aao gale se laga lo.

Humko humise chura lo,

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.

Humko humise chura lo,

Dil mein kahin tum chupa lo.

Hum akele, kho na jaayen,

Door tumse, ho na jaayen,

Paas aao gale se laga lo.

Paas aao gale se laga lo...

Dan Shindou & Akane pun manari nari layaknya penyanyi India

Lalu kasetpun kusut

#$$#$%#%$%^$^%^%$^%^% (kaset kusut)

"Eh Tenma , sekarang lu ajah ! nyanyiin not lagu Bubuy Bulan !"Suruh Masaki

"Bubuy bulan?"Tanya Tenma berusaha memastikan

"Iya , Lu kan orang Sunda"Kata Masaki lagi

"O –ok deh"Lalu Tenma pun mencobanya , walau dia tau sebenernya dia kagak hapal not lagu Bubuy Bulan

"Langsung Reff ya"Pinta Tenma

"Semerdeka loe"Jelas Masaki , namun kali ini tidak dengan teriak , dengan kata lain biasa biasa aja

"La La Si , La La Si , La La Si , La La La La"Kata Tenma kebingungan

"La ..."

"La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la l a "Nyanyi Tenma malah jadi ngaco

"Koi no sasayaki wa nikai made yo  
itsu no manika toriko CHOCOLA a la folie  
yoake no hoshikuzu chiribameteru  
EMERARUDOO no hitomi nerai wa anata!"Lanjut Hikaru

"Kok malah jadi Chocola a la folie sih"Kata Kirino bingung

Dan entah apa yang merasuki Kyousuke dia akhirnya bergaya ala 'Rugi Ditusuk Tusuk'dan mulai bernyanyi

"Gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia gaia..."

Namun karena Kyousuke yang salah menyebutkan Lyrics nya malah jadi nyebutin nama Ultraman akhirnya yang lain pun nurutin

"Cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos cosmos..."Nyanyi Masaki

"Nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus nexus..."Lanjut Kirino

"Zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero zero..."Tambah Kirino

"Agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul agul..."Nyanyi Tenma kemudian

"Dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna dyna..."Lanjut Sata

"Taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro taro..."Tambah Taiyou

"Saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga saga..."Nyanyi Yukimura

"Mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius mebius..."Nyanyi Hikaru yang keliatannya paling gak nyambung

Karena emang Hikaru yang paling gak nyambung , ditambah dia pas nyebutin bagian Mebius , jadilah mereka pada nyanyi lagu Ultraman Mebius.

Masaki : Ima sugu dekiru koto ha nani darou?

Shindou : Ginga no kanata kokoro no koe ga kikoe teru

Tenma : Hajime ha dare mo hiiroo ja nai

Kirino : Chigau katachi no tada chippoke na hoshi na n da

Sata : Butsukari ai hagemashi ai

Taiyou : Tachihadakaru yami o koeyo u

All : Kanashimi nanka nai sekai  
ai o akirame taku nai

donna namida mo kanarazu kawaku

bokura ga kae te ku mirai  
yuujou ha togire yashi nai

Kyousuke :Mugen ni tsuduku hikari no naka he

All :Urutoraman mebiusu  
urutoraman mebiusu...

PESSS

"Loh kok malah mati lampu"Kata Mamoru sambil guling guling di lantai

"Aduh kita gak jadi gaje gajean lagi nih"Kata Hikaru

"Ambilkan bulan Bu ...ambilkan bulan Bu...Yang selalu bersinar di Langit"Nyanyi Kyousuke dengan suara lembut (?)

"Aya barudak keur ulin sabari ngudud di Warnight ,, Tempat barudak ngarumpul jeung ngagandengan tatangga...ti imah mah ngomongna erek indit ka Sakola , tapi nyatana malah ngarumpul jeung ngudud di warnight"Nyanyi Tenma sambil geleng geleng

(Transelete : Ada Anak –anak lagi main sambil ngerokok di Warnight , Tempat anak –anak kumpul kumpul sambil berisikin tetangga , Dari rumah mah ngomongnya mau pergi ke Sekolah , tapi ternyata malah kumpul-kumpul sambil ngerokok di Warnight)

"Tenma , udah berhenti , Endou-KATROKU sama yang lainnya juga udah pergi gara gara mati lampu"Kata Masaki

"Yaudah kita gaje gajean aja tanpa musik!"Ajak Tenma

"OGAH!"Tolak semuanya berbarengan

"Tsurugi-kun , temenin akyu yuu~~"Manja Tenma pada Tsurugi

"OGAH ! Gua mau SMS san aja sama yayang gue!"Tolak Tsurugi lalu segera mengambil HP nya dan menjauh ke pojokan

"Kranmaru~~"Ajak Tenma

"Gue mau dengerin lagu aja , dan satu lagi nama gue bukan KRANmaru tapi RANMARU"Kata Kirino lalu segera ngambil Headset nya

Tenma lalu melirik sisanya

"Sata , Taiyou , bakar sate yuk!"Ajak Hikaru

Sata dan Taiyou hanya mengangguk

"Gua mau bantuin Fuyuka-san aja buat nyiapin Kariayam Masakini"Kata Yukimura lalu segera pergi ke Dapur

"Gue mau main game nya si UKE aja sambil FB an"Kata Shindou lalu loncat lagi ke sofa yang sedari tadi ia tiduri

"Gua mau nyariin bekicot bareng Midori buat buka puasa!"Kata Masaki lalu melirik Midori yang sudah ada di depannya

"Kariya!"Kata Tenma sambil menahan pergelangan tangan Masaki

"Apaan"Tanya Masaki malas

"Kamu pilih dia atau aku , pilih dia atau aku!"Lanjut Tenma lebay sambil menunjuk nunjuk Midori

"Don't miss your time ! love you no more!"Tolak Masaki lalu segera membanting Tenma (?)

Masaki dan Midori pun segera pergi ke kali untuk mencari Bekicot

Hanya ada Tenma disana , sebenernya masih ada Shindou , Kyousuke , dan cuman dia yang gak punya kerjaan . Iseng iseng dia pun buka FB di HP dan ambil status

**.**

**.**

"_Gue gak lagi sedih ! Gue gak lagi seneng ! Gue gak lagi goyang ! Gue gak lagi mewek ! Gue gak lagi minum es kelapa ! Gue gak lagi nyegir kuda ! Gue gak lagi naik becak ! Gue gak lagi main petasan ! Gue gak lagi nyanyi gaje ! Gue gak lagi terapi pocong ! Gue gak lagi naik ondel ondel ! Tapi satu kata ...GUE LAGI GALAU~~~~"\_

**.**

**.**

Begitulah isi Status nya Tenma sampai Author pun sweatdrop ditempat.

Dan berakhir sudahlah perjalanan (?) Masaki dkk di Siang hari yang cukup NATSU dan jangan lupakan G.A.L.A.U ini.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**Mori : Hola minna-san~~ (ditimpuk) . Hehe bagaimana chapter ini ? kurang lucu kah ? dan maaf kalau masih banyak lagu nyasar :3 .Sebenarnya chapter ini hanya chapter selingan saja. Jadi LAM akan ada 7 Chapter :3 **

**Authour : Tsurugi , cewek mu sopo?**

**Tsurugi : Mana gua tau ! lu yang bikin**

**Author : Kok nanya saia ? mana saia tau =w=**

**Tsurugi : Wah tanggung jawab lu Thour !**

**Author : Tanya aja sama si UKE !**

**Shindou : (muncul tiba2) Ada yang bilang si UKE ? dimana?**

**Author : Di Hutan Selatan !**

**Tenma: Thour , kok gue galau sih**

**Author : Tampang mu itu Ten , Melarat**

**Tenma : #deathglare Author#**

**Author : Kagak takut ane ! ==**

**Tenma :#Pundung**

**Masaki : Btw , gue jadi judulnya ya disini , wihh (baru nyadar)**

**Authour : Udah lama Mas -_-''**

**All Chara : yosh maafkan atas curcol gaje Author diatas , semoga fict ini masih berkenan di hati para readers sekalian . Untuk chapter selanjutnya maaf kalau hiatus .w. karena si Author mungkin akan sibuk . Ok sekian dan terimakasih . Permios~~ Wassalam~~~ .w. **

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW ?**


	6. Les Or Ngaji? WHY NOT!

**Lebaran Ala Masaki**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To **** Level – 5**

**This Story By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Genre : Humor **

**Chapter 6 : Les Or Ngaji? WHY NOT!**

**OC : Miss Lose ._.**

**WARNING (s) : Gaje , abal abal , gila, sarap , sinting , kelewat alur (?)**

**SILAHKAN SEDIAKAN PLASTIK BEKAS UNTUK MUNTAH JIKA ANDA NEKAD BACA FIC INI**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**| Lebaran Ala Masaki |**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati siang yang panas dan jangan lupakan GALAU . Para anggota atau lebih tepatnya orang orang yang numpang di rumah keluarganya Hiroto alias Kira pada ngacir gak jelas entah kemana , menyisakan anak anak yang juga gaje lagi pada molor di siang menjelang sore yang robek itu.

Dan pada saat itu si rambut tanduk atau lebih tepatnya Tenma lah yang mengawali pembicaraan.

"Hei kalian inget gak ini hari apa?"Tanya Tenma pada semua teman temannya yang lagi pada asik tidur tiduran di lantai mirip buaya terdampar.

"Hari Sabtu , napa emang?"Jawab Kirino dan malah balik nanya.

"Bukannya kita hari ini disuruh ikut Les Bahasa Inggris tambahan ya sama Miss Lose"Jelas Tenma sambil berusaha mengingat ngingat ucapan gurunya , maklum pikun.

"Oh iya juga ya! gimana dong"Kata Hikaru yang mulai panik.

"Aduh sekarang baru juga jam 15.17 kita palingan Les jam 15.30 masih ada waktu bentar lagi"Sahut Masaki yang masih tidur tiduran sambil dengerin lagu.

"Em iya juga sih , cuman kita Les berapa jam sih?"Tanya Tenma.

"5"Jawab Masaki singkat.

"Whatt ! 5 jam ! ntar buka gimana?"Tanya Tenma lagi yang udah kayak orang lagi ngeliat sapi digiling.

"Apaan , emang gue ngomong ama lu! gue lagi ngomong lewat telepon begok sama Paman Hiroto"Jelas Masaki.

"Oh kirain sama gue , palingan Les jam 4 juga pulang kali , jam 4 nya kita ngaji 'kan?"Tanya Tenma LAGI LAGI.

"Iya"Jawab Masaki singkat.

Sementara itu di telepon.

"Kariya! gak sopan amat kamu ngatain Kakak bego!"Sewot Hiroto.

"Hah kapan aku ngatain Hiroto-San begok?"Tanya Masaki pura pura BEGOK *plak*.

"Barusan! kok lu ngatain gue begok"Ucap Hiroto semakin nyolot.

"Yeh! orang gue lagi ngomong sama Tenma barusan , dasar BEGOK!"Jawab Masaki tambah nyolot.

"Oh kirain lu ngomong buat gue , EH LU BARUSAN NGATAIN GUE BEGOK!"Teriak Hiroto lewat telepon itu.

"Yaudah pokonya ane minta timun suri nya 5 biji!"Kata Masaki sambil menggebrak gebrak meja (?).

"Ok ntar ane beliin yo , assalamualaikum"Salam Hiroto.

"Waalaikumsayang , eh maksudnya waalaikumsalam"Jawab Masaki lalu buru buru menutup telepon.

"Eh eh , kalian mau Les gak?"Teriak Yukimura dari arah ruang tamu , ternyata dia udah siap siap dari tadi.

"Wah lu udah siap kagak bilang bilang lu , kejam"Teriak Sata balik.

"Mama , kau kejam sekali Mama , kau menelantarkan aku! kau pikir aku ini Juliet Mama! Mama , Mama oh Mama , Mama Mama Mama Mama MAMA!"Teriak Shindou saking gak jelasnya , dia sebenernya masih tidur dan matanya masih nutup .Tapi si Shindou malah ngigo gak jelas.

"Shindou lu kena...GYAAA LEPASIN!"Teriak Kirino yang langsung dicekek sama Shindou.

Intinya si Shindou abis teriak teriak gaje itu langsung loncat dari sofa dengan mata TERTUTUP , lalu dia langsung berlari kearah Kirino berdiri dan langsung nyekek Kirino.

"MAMA! KAU KEJAM SEKALI PADA ANAKMU SENDIRI MAMA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU MAMA , MAMA , MAMA!"Teriak Shindou makin gak jelas.

"WOY! SIAPA KEK YANG PUNYA TOA! BANGUNIN TUH SI COKELAT , COKELAT COKELAT COKEELLLAAAAATTTT"Kyousuke yang sebenernya mau 'MENGHENTIKAN' tingkah laku gaje temennya tapi parahnya dia malahan ikut teriak teriak gaje. Ternyata si Kyousuke pun sama aja kayak Shindou , dia ngomong tapi masih tidur , dan parahnya dia malah ngigo cokelat mirip episode yang ada di Spongebob.

"Woy berisik !"Kali ini sang tokoh utama di Fict ini yang berteriak dan...

JEDUKKK

"Waw , sakit"Rintih Shindou yang langsung sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aduh , Kariya lu tega amat sih"Kata Kyousuke sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"KALIAN TUH! TERIAK TERIAK GAJE! BERISIK TAU , KITA INI LAGI PUASA, BUKANNYA IBADAH! MALAH TERIAK TERIAK GAJE!"Jelas Masaki dengan bahasa 'CAPS LOCK' nya.

"Hati hati woy ! Caps lock aktip"Kata Taiyou.

"Lupakan lah ! udah , ayo kita Les"Suruh Masaki lalu menyeret Shindou dan Kyousuke , yang lain bisa jalan sendiri kan.

"Gendong"Kata Tenma dengan tatapan *peluk dong*nya , Masaki sontak langsung nendang tuh anak jauh jauh.

"Btw , katanya si Shinsuke ikut , tapi kok dari kemarin gue gak liat tuh kecebong anyut ya?"Tanya Shindou pada semuanya.

"Gak tau"Jawab Masaki singkat.

Shindou lalu menatap Kirino.

"LU TANYA AJA SAMA SI UKE!"Teriak Kirino sambil muncrat lalu buru buru minggat dari situ.

"Gak usah pake kuah kali Bu"Ucap Shindou sambil mengelap pipinya yang kena kuahnya Kirino.

"Kita Les naik apa?"Tanya Hikaru Back to the topic.

"Pake delman"Jawab Masaki lalu pergi dari situ JUGA.

"Pake sepeda"Kali ini Taiyou yang jawab.

"Pake dongkar"Jawab Sata santai.

"Pake ambulance"Shindou yang udah gak diseret sama Masaki segera menanggapi.

"Pake kursi roda macam Abang gue!"Jawab Kyousuke panas (?).

Lalu Sata , Taiyou , Kyousuke , dan Shindou segera menyusul Masaki dan Kirino.

Hikaru lalu memandang polos kearah orang yang masih ada disitu , siapa lagi kalau bukan Tenma.

"Pake apa Tenma?"Tanya Hikaru sambil masih terus memandang kearah Tenma.

Tenma yang merasa dipanjang terus lalu segera menjawab.

"Gak pake apa apa kok"Kata Tenma sambil tersenyum manis.

"Loh kalo gak pake apa apa gimana?"Tanya Hikaru lagi.

"NGESOT"Jawab Tenma singkat.

"Kapan nyampenya , lagian gempor ah!"Kata Hikaru.

"LU PIKIR AJA SENDIRI! KALO GAK TANYAIN TUH SAMA SI UKE!PAHAM!"Teriak Tenma tepat di telinga Hikaru lalu segera menyusul yang lainnya.

Sementara Hikaru , anak bermarga Kageyama itu hanya bisa cengo sesaat lalu tak menghiraukan ucapan Tenma .Diapun ikut menyusul ke ruang tamu.

DI RUANG TAMU.

"Kita pergi dulu ya Endou-KATROKU , Assalamualaikum"Ucap Masaki mewakili teman temannya.

Mamoru yang emang udah dasarnya BUDEG gak menghiraukan ucapan mereka.

Masaki DKK yang ngerasa dikacangin malah balik ngacangin Pelatih nya itu .Mereka pun segera OUT dari rumah yang bagaikan Neraka itu .

LANJUT , DIPERJALANAN.

"Dasar Pelatih KATRO!"Sungut Kirino.

"Lu tau gak IniSIAL nya Endou-KATROKU?"Tanya Sata , sontak semuanya pun menoleh pada Kiper Tim Arakumo itu.

"APAAN?"Tanya yang lainnya kompak.

"Kan namanya Mamoru ya , bisa diganti lho"Ucap Sata.

"Diganti apa?"Tanya Tenma yang udah mulai Fokus layaknya Patrick.

"Endou Malik"Ucap Sata santai.

"Malik kan Malaikat penjaga Neraka"Kata Shindou bingung.

"Kamsud si Sata itu , Endou-KATROKU itu penjaga Neraka masa depan"Sambung Taiyou.

"Bener banget bro"Jawab Sata sambil memandang kearah Taiyou dan mengacungkan jempol 'ok' nya.

"Kok elu bisa ngarti omongannya si Sata sih?"Tanya Yukimura pada Taiyou.

"Ya maklum , kita kan satu tim"Jawab Taiyou enteng.

"Ih jangan jangan kalian satu tim ngapa ngapain ya"Selidik Tenma.

"Ya iyalah!"Jawab duo Arakumo itu secara berbarengan.

"Noh! jangan jangan kalian pernah ngapa ngapain hayo"Selidik Tenma lagi.

"Iyalah dodol! udah tau itu club Football , ya main bola lah ngapain lagi"Ucap Taiyou dengan polosnya.

GUBRAKK!

Tenma lalu bergubrak ria tapi cuman sendirian.

"Eh kalian! kok gak ikutan ngegubrak?"Tanya Tenma pada yang lain.

"Gak mutu"Jawab Kyousuke singkat.

"Udah kalian bacot mulu! cepetan udah ada Angkot juga"Omel Masaki lalu segera menarik teman teman nya yang pada kurang waras itu kedalam Angkot.

"Kerenan dikit kek! naek apaan kek , naek Angkot"Sungut Shindou.

"Napa? masalah buat loe?"Tanya Masaki , sontak Shindou langsung diem.

DI TENGAH JALAN MEREKA BERTEMU DENGAN TUKANG ES KELAPA SAMA TUKANG TIMUN SURI.

"Wah enak kali ya , sore sore minum es kelapa"Ucap Kyousuke sambil ngayal gaje.

"Heh puasa! makruh tuh"Kata Masaki sambil menepuk pundak Kyousuke.

"Gak tau , dimarahin si UKE baru tau rasa lu"Lanjut Shindou.

"Btw , bukannya tempat Les nya udah kelewat 10 Meter yang lalu (?) ya"Kata Hikaru sambil pasang muka linglung.

"Oh udah kelewat gak papa lah , WHAT UDAH KELEWAT! LU KENAPA GAK BILANG TUYUL"Kata Taiyou yang udah esmosi.

"Pak pak kiri Pak!"Kata Masaki pada supir angkot itu.

"Bapak ? yang bener bilangnya dong dek"Kata si supir yang suaranya mirip cewek.

"Oh cewek toh! yaudah kiri mbak!"Kali ini Tenma yang bilang.

"Eike bukan cewek"Sahut si supir.

"Lah terus apa?"Tanya Kirino.

"Eike Banban cin~~"Jawab si Supir lalu berbalik kearah Masaki DKK.

"GYAAAAA! JENIS KELAMIN NYA GAK TENTU (?) BANCIIIIIIIIIIII KAAABUUUUURRRRRRRRRR!"Komando Masaki lalu loncat dari angkot itu (?) . Tapi anehnya mereka selamat , mungkin karena udah biasa pake Hissatsu yang bahaya bahaya.

"Eh tunggu bayar dulu cieenn!"Kata Banci tadi sambil lambai lambai gaje , Masaki DKK malah lari makin jauh.

"Woy! ente semua belum bayar cinn! balik lagi sini! hoy"Banci itu lalu mengejar Masaki DKK.

"Kariya! gimana nih"Kata Hikaru yang mulai panik.

"Mamah tolong aku! aku belum pernah pacaran sekalipun , dan sekarang gue gak mau jadi korban RAPE (?) nya si Banci~~~"Teriak Shindou lebay.

"Udahlah kita pakek Hissatsu aja"Usul Tenma.

"Woy! gila lu kita puasa nih , lu mau gue mati hah"Protes Kyousuke menolak.

"Adududuh , terus gimana nih?"Tanya Sata kebingungan.

"HEYY KALIAANNZZZ BAYAARR DULUEEEE CHIIIEENNN"Teriak sang Banci dari kejauhan dengan gerakan slow motion.

"KKKAAAAAAAAAAABBUUURRRR!"Komando Masaki sekali lagi.

Sontak semuanya malah langsung berpencar dan berhamburan kayak semut.

Sang Banci pun kebingungan dan akhirnya linglung sendiri.

Ok kita tinggalkan kegajean si Banci. Kita beralih pada Masaki DKK.

"Aduh , gila gue sampe ngos ngosan , bisa batal nih kalo gini terus"Kata Tenma yang lidahnya udah nongol nongol kayak si Sasuke anjing tetangga di...

"GUK GUK!"

"Huwaaaa jangan ! tolong selamatkan aaakkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuu"Teriak Tenma lalu berusaha lari lagi dengan sisa tenaganya.

Yep bisa ditebak , dia sekarang lagi dikejar kejar sama Sasuke , anjing tetangga disitu.

Kita beralih pada sang tukang main piano , siapa lagi kalau bukan shindou.

"Ah dasar Banci si**** , udah tau bulan puasa! masih aja cari korban cin"Kata Shindou yang udah kecapean , dan untungnya dialah yang paling dekat dengan tempat les disitu.

"Oi Shindou! buruan"Teriak Kyousuke sambil melambai lambai.

"Iya iya gue kesana"Teriak Shindou balik lalu menghampiri Kyousuke.

Setelah ada setengah jam lebih , barulah Masaki DKK ngumpul mereka dimarahi sama Miss Lose.

"You're!"Teriak Miss Lose sambil menggebrak meja pakek kayu.

"You're in my heart..."Nyanyi Sata pelan.

"Hei ! you're ini , saya itu gak lagi bercanda , kenapa kalian terlambat?"Tanya Miss Lose dengan esmosi tingkat Dewa(?).

"I wanna be romance~~"Nyanyi Taiyou malah ngaco.

"HEI! SAYA SERIUS"Teriak Miss Lose , sekali lagi.

"Miss! udah cukup! Miss teriak sekali lagi..."Ucap Masaki dengan wajah serius.

"Why?"Tanya Miss Lose.

"Miss dapet piring , sekaligus gelas! ditambah satu sachet Sunlight"Jelas Masaki.

"WTF!"Miss Lose bukannya marah ini malah _Sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Miss , WTF itu artinya apa?"Tanya Tenma polos sambil angkat tangan.

"Dasar KATROGRAPI!"Bisik Kyousuke tepat di telingan Tenma.

"WTF itu ... eh itu Wawan Tampol Farizt"Jelas Yukimura ngaco.

"Nah , kamu betul sekali Hyouga, that right!"Jawab Miss Lose sambil monyong monyongin bibirnya.

Yukimura dan yang lain langsung _Jaw drop_ ditempat.

"Sebentar! Kenapa kalian pada pakek Koko + sarung + peci begini?"Tanya Miss Lose keheranan.

"Ano Miss , kita mau langsung ngaji jadi nya sekalian aja deh takut kesorean.."Jelas Shindou.

"Oh begitu! ok sekarang kita mulai pelajaran Bahasa Inggris!"Kata Miss Lose sambil mulai membuka buku .

"_Huh untung dia lupa persoalan kita telat tadi!" Inner _Masaki

"Apa bahasa Inggrisnya Rumah?"Tanya Miss Lose dengan penuh semangat.

"Haauuusssssss~~"Jawab semuanya singkat.

"Haus? minum So Klin lantai aja!"Tiba tiba dari balik tirai (?) muncullah Bapak Lurah Jousuke sambil bawa bawa So Klin lantai.

Sontak Masaki DKK langsung menghadiahi nya sebuah sepatu beserta kaos kakinya lengkap banget.

"Ok ! kembali ke pelajaran , BAHASA INGGRIS NYA RUMAH ITU HOUSE ! BUKAN HAUS"Semprot Miss Lose yang udah kelewat emosi.

"Sabar Miss! puasa Miss puasa"Kata Taiyou yang menenangkan guru itu.

"Biarin! emang saya puasa apa , saya 'kan Batak"Jelas Miss Lose sambil sedikit mebetulkan kacamatanya (bangga).

"Oh iya saya lupa , mangap ya Miss"Mohon Taiyou dengan sangat lebay + 4L4Y geetoohhh.

"..."

"Miss kok mangap? jangan gitu Miss , jadi kayak Megalodon jelek ah!"Sindir Kyousuke enteng.

"Tadi kata Amemiya saya suruh MANGAP! ya saya MANGAP!"Kata Miss Lose yang masih MANGAP mirip MEGALODON itu.

"Ma-maksud saya itu MAAF Miss , saya itu emang udah biasa kalo bilang MAAF jadi MANGAP hehe hehe hehe hehehe hehe hehe"Jawab Taiyou sambil garuk garuk rambutnya yang kutuan.

"Oh! yasudah lah , it's Ok! Kita lanjut! keluarkan PR kalian Minggu lalu!"Suruh Miss Lose sambil menggebrak meja (LAGI).

"Yang I Will itu 'kan Miss?"Tanya Yukimura sedikit memastikan.

"Yes! sekarang Miss absen nama kalian satu satu dan kalian maju kedepan untuk membacakan hasil PR kalian!"Perintah Miss Lose, semuanya Cuma ngangguk ngangguk mirip Guk guk.

"Ok! yang pertama , Tsurugi Kyousuke"Panggil Miss Lose.

Kyousuke maju kedepan dengan tampang biasa biasa saja.

"Ok! bacakan yang keras"Suruh Miss Lose.

"I will hate you Miss Lose! I will kill you Miss Lose! I will kick you Miss Lose"Kyousuke mulai membacakan tugasnya dengan kalimat penuh penekanan.

Namun karena Miss Lose yang lagi dengerin lagunya Armada pakek Headset akhirnya dia gak denger apa yang Kyousuke Miss Lose langsung nyuruh Kyousuke duduk.

"Ok selanjutnya"Kata Miss Lose.

"Mampus gue"Kata Tenma pelan.

"Shindou Takuto!"Seru Miss Lose , Shindou langsung mau kedepan dengan tenang.

"I will kill Endou-KATROKU next week. I will write name of 'Miss Lose' in DEATH NOTE. I will make a song this evening (?)"Shindou langsung menutup bukunya.

"Good ! Kariya Masaki"Panggil Miss Lose.

Masaki langsung maju dengan santai seperti biasanya.

"I will make a cake next week , I will bla bla bla..."Jelas Masaki.

"Ok! Good , the next Matsukaze Tenma!"Panggil Miss Lose , Tenma langsung maju kedepan dengan gemetaran.

"I will...I will...I will... I will..."Ucap Tenma terbata bata , sampai sampai buku yang dipegangnya ikut bergetar (?).

"Stt..Ten lu kenapa? "Tanya Hikaru dari kejauhan.

"M-Miss sa-saya izin ke To-..."

"_I will be as one kimi wo mamoritai stay with me...Aishiteru...Afuredasu omoi kakahazu tsutaeru kara..."_Sata yang udah gak tahan sama kelemotan Tenma akhirnya maju kedepan kelas.

Tapi bukan sambil berdiri lho! Melainkan kayak orang yang lagi berdoa.

Ok kita abaikan lagu nista diatas , back to the topic.

Permasalahannya sekarang si Tenma udah gedor gedor papan tulis karena kebelet pipis . Mau gak mau akhirnya Miss Lose ngizinin dia buat ke Toilet.

KEMBALI KE KELAS!.

"Ok! Selanjutnya Hikaru KageAYAM"Seru Miss Lose sambil melihat absen murid murid disana.

"Miss , na-nama saya Hikaru Kageyama bukan KageAYAM"Ucap Hikaru dengan muka polos tak berdosa yang padahal dosa nya segede gigi Megalodon.

"Oh gomen , saya salah Hikaru silahkan maju kedepan.."Suruh Miss Lose.

Hikaru akhirnya maju kedepan dan mulai bacain PR nya.

"Next Monday , i will play Badminton with Kariya , Next Saturday i will play Beyblade in the Wok at Shindou's house , Next Sunday , i will dance 'IWAK PEYEK' in the School with Tenma..."Hikaru lalu sedikit kebingungan.

"_What happpen_? Aya naon?"Tanya Miss Lose.

"M-Miss , bahasa inggrisnya 'Rabu depan saya akan membukakan pintu untuk tamu apa?"Tanya Hikaru malu malu.

"Coba dulu sendiri!"Kata Miss Lose

"Next Wednesday i will open the door for the guest.."Hikaru mulai membacakan kalimat selanjutnya yang ada di buku nya.

"WRONG! Membukakan pintu itu bukan _'Open the door'_!"Seru Miss Lose sambil mulai mondar mandir layaknya Kanjeng Mami.

"Terus apa Miss , open the gate ya?"Tanya Hikaru kemudian.

"Woy! Open The Gate itu lagunya Lucy Heartfilia"Seru Masaki dari kejauhan.

"Nah! Kariya apa bahasa inggrisnya pintu?"Tanya Miss Lose kemudian.

"Door"Jawab Kariya singkat.

"Kalau membukakan pintu?"Lanjut Miss Lose.

"Ya GEDOR GEDOR lah Miss! Gitu aja gak tau!"Seru Masaki.

"Nah! Hikaru kami udah denger 'kan barusan?"Tanya Miss Lose.

"I-iya Miss"Jawab Hikaru yang sedikitnya sudah _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Ok! The next Sata Tosamaru"Seru Miss Lose.

"Mati Miss , Sata Mati!"Seru Sata dari belakang kelas.

"Ok! Sata is death and then Amemiya Taiyou.."Kata Miss Lose.

"Jantungan Miss!"Jawab Taiyou.

"Ok! Yukimura.."Panggil Miss Lose.

"A-ano Miss , pingsan barusan"Ucap Yukimura polos.

"Kirino Ranmaru!"

"Nyangkut di pohon Miss!"Jawab Kirino.

"Ok! Berarti sudah lengkap ya..sekarang kalian perhatikan ke Papan tulis!"Seru Miss Lose.

"Iya Miss"Jawab semuanya singkat.

"Assalamualaikum!"Seru seseorang dari balik pintu kelas , bisa kita ketahui kalau itu adalah Tenma. Tapi anehnya dia gak datang sendirian melainkan..

"Hei , kalian from kelas mana?"Tanya Miss Lose para murid murid yang bawa bawa kotak amal (?).

"Kita dari kelas Mandarin Laguange Miss! Mau minta sumbangan"Kata salah satu anak cowok disana.

"Ok silahkan.."

"Assalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatu..."

"Wa'alaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokatu.."

"Kami dari pengurus OSIS seperti biasa ingin meminta amal tajiah nya! Amal tajiah kami mulai.."

Lalu Masaki DKK mulai merogoh kantong mereka yang emang udah tipis , lalu ngasih se-ikhlas nya.

"Jiahh , gope"Kata salah satu OSIS yang kecewa.

"Napa , masalah buat loe?"Tanya Masaki sinis.

"Em- gapapa..."

"CEPEK!"Kali ini bukannya kecewa tuh OSIS malahan cengo.

"Udah! Gua cuman ikhlas ngasihnya segitu doang kalo ngasih lebih dari itu kagak ikhlas gue!"Sewot Kyousuke.

Akhirnya tuh OSIS pasrah juga dan buru buru pergi dari sana.

"Terimakasih atas keikhlasannya...Assalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatu.."

"Wa'alaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokatu.."

"Nah mari kita lanjut!"Kemudian Miss Lose mulai menulis di papan tulis yang udah bulukan itu.

"Aku Cinta Ke Dingin"

"Siapa yang tau apa bahasa Inggrisnya ini!"Seru Miss Lose , lalu kemudian dia menunjuk Hikaru.

"I .. Love.. To..Cool"Seru Hikaru kegirangan , karena akhirnya dia bisa terjemahin tuh tulisan.

"Hikaru! Lu cinta ama si Tukul?"Tanya Yukimura tak percaya.

"Kagak lah"Jawab Hikaru singkat.

"Barusan lu bilang _'I love to cool'_" Kata Yukimura lagi.

"Isshh.. engga barusan elu tuh yang bilang!"Hikaru malah balik nunjuk nunjuk Yukimura.

"SEMER-"Yukimura yang belum selesai ngomong langsung dapet _Deatglare_ tajam dari Masaki , yang seolah olah bilang.

"_Jangan Coppas! Itu punya gue!"_

Dan akhirnya Yukimura malah diem.

"Ok! Selanjutnya.."Miss Lose mulai menulis kembali.

"Kamu bisa gigi roti roti roti saya merah jambu matahari.."

"You can tooth bread bread bread , i pink sun!"Seru Sata tiba tiba.

"WHAT SATA! SIAPA YANG KENTUT HAH!"Omel Kirino yang duduk di sebelah Kiper Arakumo itu.

"Yeh! Gue jawab pertanyaannya Miss Lose! Bukan ngatain lu dasar telmi"Semprot Sata pada Kirino yang lola banget.

"Oh kirain.."Jawab Kirino singkat.

**KLENENG KLENENG KLENENG!**

"Eh ada tukang es tuh! Beli yuk buat buka puasa"Ajak Tenma tiba tiba.

"Woy! Itu bel pulang tau.."Kata Masaki yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

"Horee pulang"Seru Hikaru kegirangan.

"Ok , thanks! Sudah waktunya pulang..silahkan pulang ke habitat kalian masing masing , konbanwa gozaimasu!"Pamit Miss Lose lalu segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Diikutin oleh Masaki DKK tentunya.

"Eh , Kariya udah jam setengah lima nih , ngaji bentar lagi masuk! Masa kita mau pulang dulu?"Tanya Yukimura.

"Gak usah lah! Kalian udah bawa peralatan ngaji 'kan , sekalian aja dong"Jawab Masaki enteng.

"Oh iya betul juga tuh , ayolah kita langsung ngaji.."Ajak Hikaru.

Yang lain tidak menanggapi dan langsung berjalan menuju pengajian mereka. Jaraknya gak jauh , jadinya mereka pada jalan kaki.

**DI MASJID ALL-MUSIBAH** (?).

"Dan , sekarang kita akan membahas soal puasa di bulan Ramadhan.."Jelas Ustadz Rococo perlahan lahan.

"Nah! Bapak mau tanya sekarang sama kalian..siapa disini yang puasanya udah batal? Yang laki laki?"Tanya Ustadz Rococo.

Semuanya menggeleng pelan.

Termasuk Yukimura , Hikaru , Taiyou , dan Sata juga ikut ikutan geleng geleng.

_Inner Masaki : "Ueekk , kagak puasa juga masih aja ngaku ngaku! Nambah nambah dosa aja kalian ini.."_

_Inner Kyousuke: SOMPLAK! Tuh anak anak bohong mulu! Masuk Neraka AMINNNN"_

_Inner Tenma : Kalo dah sampe rumah gue gamparin satu satu nih anak anak"_

_Inner Kirino : Pasang muka innocent lagi! Kayak imut aja! Mending imut , muka kayak BAYI BABI juga!"_

_Inner Shindou : Semoga Lebaran nanti tuh anak anak gak dapet fulus .. aminnnn...XD , eh inikan dalem hati kok pakek tanda 'XD' ya ? ah bodo amat deh! Gue ini yang ngebatin"_

"Allahamdulilah , ternyata kalian ini anak anak soleh , tapi anak anak Bapak minta maaf karena hari ini Bapak ada urusan keluarga jadinya kalian sudah boleh pulang sekarang.."Jelas Ustadz Rococo.

"Oh , yaudah Pak! Gapapa kok"Kata Masaki singkat.

"Nah , terimakasih ya Assalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatu.."Pamit Ustadz Rococo.

"Wa'alaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokatu.."

"Hufftt .. akhirnya bentar lagi buka"Kata Hikaru singkat.

"Yukimura jam berapa sekarang?"Tanya Kirino kemudian.

"Jam 17.09 kenapa memang?"Yukimura malah nanya balik.

"Eh udah sore banget nih! Kita harus cepet cepet"Kata Tenma.

Semuanya lalu segera mengikuti Tenma dan berjalan santai . Ngabuburit katanya.

TIBA TIBA..

"WOY! KALIAN BELUM BAYAR ANGKOT ANE TADI!"Seru sebuah suara cowok Gentle yang mengangetkan mereka.

Masaki DKK spontan langsung berbalik dan...

"HUUWAAA...BANCI YANG TADIII"Teriak Yukimura keras keras.

"KAAAAABBBBBURRRRR!"Komando Masaki , semuanya pun kembali lari kocar kacir.

"WOY! JANGAN KABUR LAGI! BAYAR DULU!"Kata Banci yang tadi lalu segera mengejar mereka.

Dia bahkan melemparkan , sendal , sepatu , rambut palsu , DLL yang dia punya.

Sementara Masaki DKK masih lari kocar kacir sambil komat kamit semoga tuh banci gak ngapa ngapain mereka.

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Mori : Halo minna-san ^^ .Saia sebenarnya akan HIATUS total karena UAS. Tapi apa daya kalau ide terus bermunculan TAT , dan saia mungkin gak akan hiatus hiatus amat! .Misalnya bisa membagi waktu belajar dan Publish Fic ^^ .Buat latihan Bahasa Indonesia juga sih #plak# .Nah maaf kalau chapter ini kurang lucu dan kurang berkenan , aku hanya memakai ide yang sudah lama mau kutulis dan baru kesampean sekarang ToT. Ok segini dulu curcol gaje Author.**

**Akhir kata..**

**..**

**Reviews Please...**


	7. Lebaran Nista!

**Mori : Halo halo minna-san, ini adalah Chapter terakhir dari LAM :3 maaf kalau ada yang kurang puas. Dan LAM season 2 gak jadi diterbitkan, melainkan akan diganti sama cerita lain yang masih sekuel dari LAM. Pokoknya tunggu aja deh *plak* yang jelas di Fict selanjutnya Sata sama Taiyou gak ada, digantiin sama Fey ^^ buat judul itu masih HIMITSU. Yang jelas Fict itu juga bakalan bikin pusing (?) dan ber-genre humor. Dan maafkan saia jika fict ini makin chapter ke chapter Humor malahan nurun, karena buat Bulan ini saia emang Fokus ke Fict ber-genre Romance sama Hurt. Tapi akan saia usahakan di Fict yang selanjutnya Humor akan ditingkatin terus. Ok saia gak mau banyak curcol, langsung aja..**

**.**

**.**

**Lebaran Ala Masaki**

**Inazuma Eleven Belong To **** Level – 5**

**This Story By : ****Mori Kousuke18**

**Genre : Humor **

**Chapter ****7 : Lebaran Nista!  
**

**WARNING (s) : Gaje , abal abal , gila, sarap , sinting , kelewat alur (?)**

**SILAHKAN SEDIAKAN PLASTIK BEKAS UNTUK MUNTAH JIKA ANDA NEKAD BACA FIC INI**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

**| Lebaran Ala Masaki |**

**.**

**.**

**ZRAAASSS**

Terdengar suara dari arah Kamar Mandi. Bisa ditebak kalo yang lagi mandi sekarang itu adalah Mamoru. Karena gak mungkin Masaki DKK, coz(?) ini udah hampir waktunya buka puasa.

"Endou! Endou! Naha ari maneh meuni lila euy! Buruan da aing ge rek mandi!" teriak Ishido dari luar kamar mandi.

(Translete : Endou! Endou! Kenapa lu lama banget sih! Buruan woi gua juga mau mandi!).

"Mantog sia kaditu! Aing teh keur GALAU! GALAU hate aing teh nyeri Kang!" jawab Mamoru dengan nada melas kayak orang mau nangis.

(Translete : Minggat lu sono! Gua tuh lagi GALAU! GALAU hati gua tuh sakit Mas!).

"Udah coba Endou! Gue capek nih ngomong Sunda mulu, buruan keluar udah mau buka nih!" teriak Ishido lagi. Dia yang udah jengkel akhirnya ngedobrak tuh pintu Kamar Mandi.

BRAAAAKKKK!

"Kyaaaaaaa, jangan perkosa akuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

"ENDOUU!"

PLAK! KETOPRAK(?) KOMPRANG! KOMPYANG! GUBRAAAAKKK! MOOOOUUUHHHH (suara sapi).

"Kar, gimana nih?" tanya Yukimura yang mulai kebingungan.

"Mana gue tau, gara gara si Shindou nih, kemarin bikin ketupat kagak bener.." sewot Masaki.

"Ini bukan gara gara si Shindou woi! Tuh kuda lumping…" seru Kyousuke lalu segera menunjuk ke-arah UkecoretTercintanyacoret aka Tenma.

"Lha kok gue?" tanya Tenma yang gak ngerti, sambil nunjuk nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh gara gara lu nih kuda lumping! Elu 'kan yang kemarin ngasihin ketupat yang si Shindou masak ke tetangga sebelah?" tanya Kyousuke kemudian.

"Iya Bang, napa emang..?" Tenma balik nanya.

"EH DENGER YA! GARA GARA LU NIH! KITA JADI KAGAK PUNYA MAKANAN BUAT BUKA PUASA"  
jelas Kyousuke dengan suara TOA nya.

"Te-terus apa masalahnyun? 'kan bisa masak lagi.." kata Tenma enteng.

"Muka lu! Eh denger ya Ten, tetangga nya Hiroto-san yang lu kasih ketupat kemarin itu bukan orang Islam, mana kemarin lu balik duluan lagi, iman gue tergoda tau gak sih.." jelas Hikaru sambil kipas kipas (?).

"Lah terus apa urusan gue sekarang?" tanya Tenma lagi (Ten sumpah ente lemot banget sih).

"Nih yak gue kasih tau…" kata Hikaru.

_**Flashback : On.**_

"Mas Mas, ini ada ketupat dari keluarga sebelah.." jelas Hikaru pada orang berambut ungu itu.

"Mbak Mbak! Lu kira gua cewek apa!" sewot orang itu dengan sangat garang. Hikaru cengo.

"Ma-Mas, saia bilang 'MAS' bukan 'MBAK'…" jelas Hikaru sekali lagi.

"KAKEK KAKEK! Lu kira gue udah Kakek Kakek apa…" orang tadi tambah sewot.

"Eh, lu nyolot banget sih! Gue bilang MAS salah! Lu gue panggil apaan hah! Encang?" Hikaru ikutan emosi dan ngedeketin orang itu.

"Wah berani lu ama gue hah kecebong gondrong! Gue gini gini ada bakat jadi Boboi Boy! Tau gak luh yang di GerobakTV itu…" jelas tuh orang sambil menyun manyun gaje.

"Modal Boboi Boy apaan ente?" tanya Hikaru sok sombong(?).

"Nih gue modal Boboi Boy Taufan!" jelas tuh orang sambil ngangkatin satu jempol nya.

"Jiahh Taufan! Kangkung deh! Gue dong, Boboi Boy Halilintar!" jelas Hikaru sambil nyengir nyengir gaje.

"Hah! Boboi Boy Mental mental? Emang ada?" tanya orang itu antusias.

Hikaru lalu nyuruh tuh orang ngedeketin dia. Sontak cowok rambut ungu itu ngedeketin Hikaru.

"Nama lu siapa sih?" tanya Hikaru kemudian.

"Alpha midi, eh maksudnya Alpha.." jelas tuh cowok yang ngaku ngaku namanya Alpha.

"Kita pernah ketemu kagak sih?" Hikaru nanya lagi.

"Pernah Bang, pas lu ama temen temen lu mau tarawih, gue nyamar jadi Pocong buat nakut nakutin lu pada…" jelas Alpha.

"Ja-jadi elu yang nakutin kita semua hah!" Hikaru ngasih _Deathglare_ jitu nya ke Alpha.

"Tapi gue juga disuruh ama si Pikachu Shinsuke! Katanya tuh anak kudu nyingkirin si Ten, Ten apaan? Tenis ya?" Alpha balik nanya ke Hikaru. Mau gak mau Hikaru jawab.

"Tenma Om, bukan Tenis! Double WHAT! Jadi si cucunguk itu yang nyuruh lu buat nakut nakutin kita? Atas masalah apa si Shinsuke nyuruh lu?" tanya Hikaru lagi, kali ini lebih serius.

"No no no! sesungguhnya si Shinsuke nyuruh gue itu gara gara dia punya utang ama Emak nya si Lela, dia disuruh nikahin si Lela gara gara kagak bisa bayar semua utang utangnya! Si Pikachu jejadian itu kagak mau, dan akhirnya dia cari cara agar bisa ngehindar dari si Lela.." jelas Alpha.

"Triple WHAT! Terus terus gimana?" Hikaru mulai napsu pengen nge-gosip.

"Ya, sesungguhnya si Shinsuke itu nyari cara buat dapet pacar, katanya itu Aoi. Tapi si Shinsuke kagak tau harus ngapain dulu buat deketin Aoi, akhirnya dia pengen nyingkirin dulu si Tenis tuh yang katanya Pacar nya Aoi.." lanjut Alpha.

"Si Tenma pacarnya Aoi? Oh jadi si Shinsuke itu masih punya utang ama emaknya si Lela sampe sampe dia kagak bisa bayar utang nya ama gua.." Hikaru mulai niru pose orang encok.

"Si Shinsuke berapa utangnya sama lu?" Alpha nanya lagi.

"2 Rebai.." jawab Hikaru singkat. Alpha yang emang udah budeg dot kom akhirnya malahan makin nyerocos.

"Ah iya, dan katanya nih kalo si Tenis udah dia singkirin, si Shinsuke bakalan langsung pacaran ama Aoi…" kata Alpha lagi.

"Eh, ngomong ngomong Lela itu siapa sih?" Hikaru yang emang udah punya penyakit telmi akhirnya malah nanyain hal yang gak penting.

"Jiahh, gua kira elu tau! Itu adeknya si Uke…" jawab Alpha enteng.

"Lha, jadi beneran si Uke tinggal deket sini?" Hikaru mulai syok.

"Ho'oh.." Alpha masih jawab dengan nada santai.

"Oh mai gad! Oh mai gad! Oh mai gad! Ai em syok! Bat ai em hepi…" Hikaru yang udah cengo akhirnya ngomong dengan nada yang lebih lebay dari biasanya, alhasil si Alpha malahan ikutan cengo. Gimana engga coba, orang daritadi si Hikaru masih konsenterasi(?) tapi malahan mendadak cengo kayak patung Gajahmuda(?).

"Jadi nih sekarang nih ketupat buat gue?" Alpha yang udah sadar dari cengo nya akhirnya bek tu de topik.

"Iyalah, masa buat si Lela.." Hikaru yang udah ikutan sadar akhirnya ngemeng lagi.

"What! Buat orang gila, lu kira gua orang gila apa!" Alpha emosi lagi.

'Ih ni orang budeg kali ye, gue bilang si Lela kok dia nyaut nya Orang Gila, aduh barabe nih..' inner Hikaru.

"B-Bang, saia 'kan barusan bilang LELA.." Hikaru mulai bisik bisik ke Alpha.

"Hah kecoa! Lu mau bunuh gua pakek kecoa…"Alpha makin ngaco.

"LELA Bang LELA bukan kecoa!" teriak Hikaru yang udah makin _illfeel_.

"WTF! Lu mau racunin gue pakek Tinta computer!" Alpha udah ngangkat Hikaru ke-atas (taulah pose nya gimana).

"B-bang lepasin dong Bang!" seru Hikaru yang udah makin ketakutan.

"Minum minum! Agama lu apaan sih?" tanya Alpha dengan esmosi tingkat Malaikat.

"Islam, islam Bang.." jawab Hikaru masih gemeteran.

"Hah, Budha! Pantesan heh, gua nih orang Katholik juga masih jaga kelakukan, karena sesungguhnya gue tau tetangga gue islam semua…" jelas Alpha sambil banggain dirinya yang 'WAW' itu.

"T-tapikan Bang saia bilang.."

"Alah kagak usah banyak ngemeng lu! Rasain nih.."

"Kyaaaaa, jangan Bang, jangan!"

PLAK! MEOW! GO SHOOT! IDATEN JUMP! BAKUGAN SHOOT! AKTIFKAN KEMAMPUAN! CROSS FIRE!ICE MAKE! MIRAGE AYAM KAMPUNG NO TOBIRA! EXCALIBUR!KATSU DUARRRRRR!

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Jiahh, gue kirain iman lu tergoda gara gara si Alpha makan ketupat di depan elu.." kata Kyousuke sambil _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Kagak lah! Iman gue tergoda itu ya gara gara si Alpha nya budeg!" jelas Hikaru kemudian.

"Jadi kemaren lu babat ayam gara gara dia?" tanya Shindou kemudian.

Hikaru cuman ngangguk ngangguk.

"Ah dasar tuh Abang Abang, Budeg dot kom!" timpal Yukimura.

"Itumah udah bukan budeg lagi, tapi udah Bolot dot ko dot ai di!" kata Taiyou ikutan ngemeng.

"Dan katanya nih si Shinsuke yang nyuruh dia buat pura pura jadi pocong!" kata Hikaru lagi.

"UDAH TAUK!" Seru Masaki tiba tiba.

"Lha, kok udah tauk? Darimana?" tanya Hikaru yang emang udah Lola dot net itu.

"Kan elu yang barusan cerita! Ah dasar si GOBLOK!" Teriak Kirino ikut ikutan.

"Oh iya gue lupa, tapi gimana tanggapan kalian tentang masalah gue tadi?" Hikaru malahan balik nyanya ke temen temen nya.

"KAGAK TAUK!" Kyousuke langsung malingin mukanya dari Hikaru.

"Lu tanya aja ama si UKE!" Kata Shindou.

"Pikirin aja ah sendiri pusing gue" celetuk Sata.

"Masalah buat loe?" tanya Masaki.

"Iyalah Kar, inikan masalah gue.." jawab Hikaru singkat.

"Yaudah itu masalah lu 'kan, bukan masalah gue berarti!" lanjut Masaki yang jleb banget buat Hikaru.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku!" Taiyou lansung ngemeng singkat dan kasih _deathglare_ ke Hikaru.

"That is not my problem!" kata Yukimura singkat, padat, dan kurang jelas.

"Sorry, gue gak kepo soal ini…" Kirino ikutan jawab singkat.

Hikaru LAGI LAGI untuk terkahir kalinya menatap Tenma.

"Terus gue harus bilang WAW gitu..?" Tenma ngangkat bahunya, kagak mau tau sama tuh urusan tetangga.

"Triple WHAT! Jadi kalian semua kagak tau nih solusinya?" Hikaru nanya lagi ke semuanya.

"Boro boro solusi, kita mau buka puasa aja kagak ada makanan nya.." Yukimura balik lagi ke topik awal.

"Oh iya gue lupa. Nah jadi sekarang gimana?" Sata ikutan nanya.

"Gue sih punya ide nih temen temen, tapi kagak tau bisa berhasil atau kagak.." kata Masaki tiba tiba, sontak semua yang ada disitu pada ngedeketin dia.

"Dan bentar, bukannya yang puasa cuman gue, Kariya, Tsurugi, Shindou, ama Kirino ye.." jelas Tenma sambil natap sisa orang yang KAGAK PUASA.

"Oh iya gue lupa.." kata Sata sambil garuk garuk 'pala nya yang kutuan.

"Sama gue juga.." Yukimura ikut ikutan garuk garuk 'pala nya yang udah keramasan pakek Sunsilk sebanyak 3 kali.

"Yaudah lah ayo kita tanyain aja ke Hiroto-san kalo gitu.." ajak Kirino lalu langsung nyeret semua temen temen nya dengan kekuatan super Boboi Boy Taufan! #plak#.

Mereka semua pun langsung pada pergi ke Dapur tempat biasa Hiroto mangkal bersama temen temen nya sebelum buka puasa.

**Sementara itu:**

"Aduh Gouenji, sakit tau! Kenapa elu mukulin gue sih.." Mamoru yang udah sewot dan akhirnya keluar kamar mandi dengan babak belur.

Natsumi lewat seketika, dia bingung sama suami nya yang udah babak belur dengan telanjang dada.

"Mamoru! Elu abis ngapain hah!" Natsumi langsung jewer suaminya itu.

"Ampun Yang! Aku enggak ngapa ngapain kok.." kata mamoru dengan muka melas nya.

"Kagak ngapa ngapain gimana? Eh elu juga Shuuya, ngapain lu di kamar mandi ama Laki gua?" Natsumi yang udah napsu jadi ikut ikutan nanya ke Gouenji (Ok, mulai sekarang(?) Ishido akan dipanggil dengan sebutan nama lama nya, aka Gouenji).

"Nih laki ente nih! Masa baju tidur ane dipakek buat ngalain kutu!" seru Gouenji gak kalah sewot.

"Beneran tuh?" Natsumi nanya lagi ke suaminya.

"Ho'oh Neng.." jawab Mamoru singkat.

"Mana pakek tereak kagak jelas lagi.." Gouenji ikutan sewot.

"Terus ngapain nih lu telanjang dada gini, eh Shuuya lu apain laki gue?" Natsumi makin esmosi.

"Sebenernya.."

Tanpa sengaja Fubuki lewat situ. Akhirnya dia ikutan nimbrung.

"Lha, Endou? Kok telanjang gini?" tanya Fubuki dengan polosnya.

"Gouenji juga, kok basah? Abis kecebur di empang mana? Perasaan sekitar daerah ini gak ada empang deh.." Fubuki lanjutin omongannya.

"KECEBUR! NIH ANE ABIS PERANG AMA SI ENDOU DI KAMAR MANDI!" jelas Gouenji kemudian. Fubuki syok.

**Loading…**

**Processing…**

**Connecting…**

**24 %**

**66%**

**76%**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Problem Loading Page!**

**ERROR!**

Itulah kira kira yang ada di otak Fubuki.

"KALIAN YAOIAN YAK!" Teriak Fubuki secara brutal. Sontak Endou sama Gouenji langsung kasih _deathglare_ ke Fubuki. Natsumi diem.

"Eh eh apaan tuh! Endou Endou! Kakek lu tuh.." kata Fubuki tiba tiba.

"Hah, mana mana?" tanya Endou yang udah penasaran.

"Di-di TV itu itu…" Fubuki nunjuk nunjuk layar TV. Sontak Mamoru ama sang istri tercintanya juga MANTAN seme nya langsung nengok ke-arah TV.

"Kaburrrrr!" seru Fubuki lalu buru buru ngacir dari situ.

"Wah sialan! Si Fubuki bo'ongin kita…" kata Gouenji yang udah mulai ikutan emosi.

"Btw, emang di TV ada siapa?" Mamoru buru buru deketin tuh layar TV.

"Perasaan dari tadi nih TV nayangin Film Madagascar deh.." Mamoru garuk garuk rambut tanda heran.

"Dan setau gue! Tadi si Fubuki itu nunjuk gorilla yang giginya kayak keranjang basket itu.." Natsumi nimbrung. Dan langsung nunjuk hiu yang di maksud.

"Oh ini mah namanya Canon ayang! WTF! Kakek gue disamain ama Gorilla dong ajigile buset dah sialan!" Mamoru mulai sewot sendiri.

"Pantesan cucunya mirip OrTan.." timpal Natsumi.

"Maksud nya apa yang?" Mamoru yang emang udah begok naudzubilah itu akhirnya malahan nanya balik sama istrinya.

"Ih dasar! Mimpi apaan gue waktu kecil ampe dapet suami yang begok banget!" Natsumi mulai setres, akhirnya dia langsung teriak tepat di kuping suaminya.

"MUKA LU TUH MIRIP LUTUNG! BENERIN KEK! DASAR BEGOOKKKK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kar, yakin lu kita mau nyolong bahan bahan makanan yang ada di Dapur?" tanya Yukimura gak ikhlas.

"Kagak lah! Tuh ada Hiroto-san, buruan kita temuin.." Masaki langsung narik temen temen nya.

"Eh Hiroto-san.." Tenma nyapa Hiroto duluan.

"Eh ada anak anak, gimana udah pada rapih nih…" jawab Hiroto sambil senyam senyum.

"Iya dong, 'kan mau buka puasa bareng…" Shindou ikutan nanggapin.

"Adem anyem tentrem ye…" kata Masaki tiba tiba.

"Eh Masaki! Ente kenapa?" tanya Hiroto yang heran sama tingkah laku sodara PULUNG nya itu.

"Kagak Bang! Ish si Abang makin hari makin cakep aja dah Bang!" seru Masakiyang langsung cubit pipi Hiroto.

Hiroto gak ngomong lagi, dia diem lalu langsung ngelepas celemek yang lagi dia pakek dan mau pergi dari Dapur.

"Eh, Abang mau kemana?" tanya Masaki masih sok imut.

"Ke ruang telpon.." jawab Hiroto singkat.

"Mau ngapain Bang?" tanya Masaki lagi.

"Mau nelpon enyak lu, dan nyuruh dia bawa lu ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa!" seru Hiroto dengan nada kalimat penuh penekanan.

"Jiahh, si Abang, kagak perlu nelpon enyak gue Bang! Tuh ada Bang Gojang! Lu suruh dia aja buat bawa gue ke RSJ!" Masaki nanggapin kata kata Abang PULUNG nya itu dengan hati gak ikhlas.

"Gojang? Siapa tuh?" tanya Kirino yang gak ngerti.

"Itu si Ishido…"

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Jangan 'su sa si si' lu! Orang tua gitu gitu!" Hiroto yang mulai sewot malah marahin Masaki.

"Siapa sih nama nya? Ribet tuh orang namanya!" Masaki yang gak kalah sewot akhirnya ikutan marahin Hiroto.

"Gouenji!" kata Shindou enteng.

"Gouetji?" Masaki natap Shindou.

"Eh Gouetji itu toko kasur o'on! GOUENJI" kata Tenma membetulkan.

"Hah Gonzales!" Masaki makin telmi.

"Itu pemain bola begok! GOOUUUEEEENNJIIII" teriak semuanya serempak, minus Masaki tentunya.

"Hah? Ada apaan manggil gue?" tiba tiba dari arah pintu Dapur nongol Gouenji dan langsung nanyain.

"Kita kagak manggil lu Bang.." Yukimura angkat bicara(?).

"Barusan, lu pada neriakin gue? Kenapa sih manggil gue lu?" Gouenji nanya lagi.

"KAGAK!" jawab Hiroto singkat, mewakili yang lain.

"Heh! Kalo kagak butuh kagak usah manggil deh! Ngapain sih lu teriakin nama gue hah! Nge Fans lu ama gue! Mau minta tanda tangan gue? Atau mau gue cium? Atau mau gue ceburin ke empang sebelah?" Gouenji makin sewot.

"Bang bentar deh, perasaan di sebelah rumah KITA tuh gak ada empang deh.." celetoh Hikaru.

"Hah rumah KITA! Pliss deh! Gue doang kali, elu semua mah kagak!" seru Hiroto lalu ngelempar sayuran ke-arah anak anak yang ada disana.

"Wih semangat 45 nih bro untung gue kagak kena…" kata Gouenji yang udah bersyukur.

"Lu mau?" tanya Hiroto kemudian.

"Kagak deh, cukup liatin lu yang lagi se-"

"MAKAN TUH SEPATU GUE!"

"CABUUUTTTTT!" seru Masaki dan langsung nyuruh temen temen nya kabur dari sana.

Ok kita skip bagian kegajean disini. Kita langsung aja masuk ke waktu berbuka.

"Eh hari ini 'kan hari special banget ya! Besok udah Lebaran nih, jadi kita semua harus maaf maafan ya gak boleh musuhan lagi.." jelas Fuyuka, diem diem Shindou langsung nge-rekam apa yang dibilang Fuyuka.

"Fubuki-senpai, maafin semua kesalahan akuh ya.." ujar Yukimura sambil ngulurin tangan nya ke Fubuki.

"Pasti dong.." jawab Fubuki singkat.

"Fubuki-Kantoku! Aku minta maaf.." Sata ikut ikutan degan pose lebay.

"Bentar deh, sejak kapan Senpai gue jadi pelatih lu?" tanya Yukimura sinis.

"Nah itu gue kagak tauk!" ucap Sata enteng dan polos.

GUBRAAAKKK!

"Udah udah ayo kita siap siap buka puasa, bentar lagi adzan nih" kata Haruna menenangkan semuanya.

Adzan Maghrib pun berbunyi.

"Alhamdulilah.." kata Mamoru dan langsung nyaber makanan.

"Heh Lutung Liocott! Santai kek.." kata Gouenji singkat. Mamoru langsung pundung.

"_Anyway_, bukan nya kemarin kita habis bikin ketupat ya?sekarang ketupat nya mana?" tanya Aki yang membuat semuanya menoleh padanya.

"U-udah dikasihin ke Tetangga sebelah kemarin _Nee_…" Tenma jawab duluan.

"WTF! WTH! Kenapa kemarin lu kasih ke Tetangga?" tanya Natsumi kemudian.

"Kata Ustadz Rococo, kita harus sedekah apalagi di bulan Ramadhan begini…" anak anak yang ada disana jawab secara serempak.

"Rococo? Ketemu ama dia dimane lu pada?" Mamoru yang udah balik dari pundung nya malahan ikutan nimbrung.

"Dia 'kan guru ngaji kita Endou-KATROKU.." anak anak masih jawab secara serempak.

" What! Oh jadi selama ini si Rococo itu jadi guru ngaji toh.." Mamoru manggut manggut tanda gak ngerti(?).

"Emang Endou-KATROKU ngerti?" tanya Hikaru kemudian.

"Udah jelas gue manggut manggut, ya pasti nya gue gak ngerti!" kata Mamoru dengan blo'on nya.

"Lha, terus kalo Endou-KATROKU ngerti tandanya apa?" kali ini Kirino yang nanya.

"Y ague geleng geleng!" jawab Mamoru singkat.

Untuk kesekian kalinya semua yang ada disana gedubrak ria.

"Udah udah nah sekarang kita makan, terus-"

"Tarawih 'kan Hiroto-san?" tanya Sata tiba tiba.

"Mukamu! Udah malem Takbiran ini mana ada Tarawih lagi ah dasar lola!" semprot Hiroto ke Sata.

"Oh iya ya ane lupa.." kata Sata sambil nepuk nepuk jidatnya yang gak selebar jidatnya Sakura itu(?).

**1 Jam Kemudian.**

"Nah sekarang kita mau ke Masjid 'kan?" tanya Hikaru pada yang lain.

"Kagak ke Kandang ayam! Yaiyah Capcay deh.." Masaki sewot duluan.

Setelah banyak capcus gaje akhirnya mereka pergi takbiran juga.

Di Masjid.

"Ek kagak usah Takbiran yuk, kita cari aja si Alpha.." ajak Hikaru tiba tiba.

"Hah si Alpha! Kagak mau lu cari aja sendiri!" kata Masaki dan langsung narik yang lain pergi dari situ.

Akhirnya Hikaru sendirian.

"Gue sendiri deh," gumam Hikaru kesepian.

Sendirian..

Sendirian…

Sendirian…

Sendirian…

Sendirian…

"Abang, aye temenin ye.." suara cewek cempreng(?) bikin Hikaru balik badan seketika.

'Inner gue bilang nih cewek jejadian, wah kudu hati hati nih' pikir Hikaru.

Hikaru balik badan dan…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ada DEDEMIT! KABUUURRRRRRR!" Hikaru buru buru lari kocar kacir dari situ.

Sementara orang yang Hikaru kira Dedemit tadi.

"Dasar lu! Adek kelas kagak tauk diuntung! Ini gua Lela woi! Ente yang waktu itu minta ane buat bikinin PR Sejarah! Dasar adek kelas sialan! Sinting! Penyok! Jelek! Bulukan! Najeesss! Dasar GUOOBBLOOOGGGG!" Lela masih maki maki Hikaru dari kejauhan.

Sedangkan itu Hikaru.

"Ah sialan banget sih tuh Dedemit! Bukan nya besok udah Lebaran ya, kok masih aja ada makhluk begitu yang keliaran, bukan nya ikutan Lebaran! Insap! Berapa lama lu di Neraka!" sama kayak si Lela, Hikaru pun masih ngemen dan maki maki tuh Dedemit(?) dari kejauhan.

**Jam 04.00 Pagi.**

"Aduh kalo begini terus bisa bisa kita kagak bakalan Lebaran besok.." ucap Tenma tiba tiba.

"Besok besok! Sekarang begok! Lu kagak liat apa sekarang udah pagi lola jangan dipiara Plisss deh! Lu bikin gue _illfeel_ tau gak!" seru Kyousuke sambil ngelempar jemuran nya Reina ke-arah Tenma.

"Kolor?" ujar Tenma polos. "Woi! Kolor siapa nih!" Tenma yang kagak terima kalo muka nya yang katanya imut kayak bayi onta itu kena kolor sembarangan ama Kyousuke, langsung ngelempar tuh kolor dan kena orang.

"Woi! Siapa yang berani ngelempar lap ke muka gue yang ganteng nya nyamain Ondel Ondel ini!" teriak tuh orang yang diketahui adalah Alpha.

"Eh a-abang Alpha…" Hikaru yang udah balik dari kaburnya gara gara dedemit gugup duluan.

"Siapa yang ngelempar nih lap?" tanya Alpha dengan aura _dark_ nya.

"Bang itu bukan lap! Itu kolor" jelas Kyousuke dengan entengnya.

"Hah! Ember?" tanya Alpha yang budeg nya udah kambuh.

"KOLOR" seru Kyousuke lagi.

"Coba eja!" pinta Alpha, Kyousuke nurut nurut aja (Lagi jinak dia #plak#).

"K-O-L-O-R..(dalam )" kata Kyousuke yang buru buru ngeja itu kata.

Alpha diam sejenak, dan….

"TRIPLE WHAT! KOLOR! WOI KOLOR SIAPA NEEHHHH?" ujar Alpha yang gak terima.

"Kita kagak tau Bang! Mungkin punya Endou-KATROKU! Tapi yang jelas yang ngelempar tuh kolor…" Masaki lirik lirik ke temen temen nya.

"DIA BANG!" seru semuanya minus Tenma dan Alpha. Alpha langsung mandang sinis Tenma.

"Elu! Kagak bulan puasa kagak mau Lebaran! Bikin masalah mulu lu! Bayem deh.." kata Alpha dengan kalimat _'Spinach'_ nya.

Alpha langsung ngangkat Tenma dan cengkram kerah bajunya (Padahal bajunya Tenma kaos).

"Ampun Bang!" Tenma langsung berlutu dihadapan Alpha layaknya pembantu yang lagi minta ampun ama majikan nya.

"Ampun ampun, ini masih pagi! Jangan nagajak gue rebut deh.." ucap Alpha yang masih tersungging(?).

"Ampun bang! Saia gak sengaja Bang, hiks hiks…" Tenma mulai mewek buaya.

"Kagak sengaja begimana! Elu sengaja 'kan lempar nih kolor ke gua hah!" Alpha makin marah.

"Ampuni saia Bang, saia gak akan ngulangin itu lagi kok Bang!"

"Gua kagak mau maapin lu walaupun ini hari Lebaran!"

"Plisss Bang! Saia janji deh kalo nanti saia mati amal ibadah dan kebaikan saia, saia bagi sama Abang.."

"Berapa per berapa?'

"Saia 60% Abang 40% gimana?"

"Kagak! Itumah masih gedean elu"

"Kalo saia masuk Surga saia rela deh Bang nuker tiket nya sama tiket Neraka demi Abang…"

"Nah kalo gue juga masuk Surga gimana? "

"Kagak bakalan lu mah masuk Surga!" Kyousuke nyela omongan Alpha sama Tenma.

"Hah! Tau apa lu?" Alpha yang kagak terima dikatain begitu sama Kyousuke akhirnya malahan tambah nyolot.

"Muka lu tuh, udah muka muka pernghuni Neraka kagak ada muka Surga nya sedikit pun!" lanjut Kyousuke.

"WTF! Apa lu bilang!" Alpha makin nyolot.

"Kenapa kagak suka ente!" Kyousuke malah tambah rese.

"Bodo amat dah terserah lu pada! Yang jelas elu…" Alpha nunjuk Tenma.

"I-iya bang…"

"Eh kuda poni yang poninya kagak rata! Elu masih punya urusan ye ama gue! Ingetin noh.." kata Alpha kemudian buru buru pergi darisana.

Masaki DKK cuman bisa geleng geleng natap tuh tetangga mereka yang rese.

**Jam 10.00 setelah beres semuanya, saat nya map maapan.**

"Hiroto-san maapin aku ya, selama ini aku kurang baik sama Hiroto-san…" kata Hikaru yang langsung cium tangan sama Hiroto.

(A/N : Disini semuanya udah pada kumpul ya! Termasuk Yuuichi sama Rococo).

"Iya iya gue maapin.." ujar Hiroto.

"Hiroto-san maapin akuh ya.." ucap Tenma dengan muka ter-MELAS nya.

"Iya iya!" Hiroto mulai esmosi.

"Bang maapin gue…" kata Masaki sambil mau jabata tangan nya Hiroto.

"Iya iya dimaapin kok.." jawab Hiroto singkat.

"Hiroto, maapin gue ya…" ucap Mamoru tiba tiba.

"KAGAK!" jawab Hiroto singkat.

"Kenapa? Tega amat lu ama gue! Kariya aja lu maapin masa gue kagak, gimana sih?" kata Mamoru gak terima.

"Eh denger ya Endou, Kariya itu masih kecil! Dia masih sodara gue, dosa nya belum banyak.." jelas Hiroto.

Mamoru geleng geleng (tanda ngerti).

"Lha kalo elu, udahmah bangkotan! Bukan siapa siapa gue! Lagian gue juga kagak sudi punya sodara yang mirip Bekantan kayak lu! Ditambah lagi, dosa lu udah segudang Endou! Ngaca dong…" lanjut Hiroto.

"Elu tega amat sih sama gue Hir," Mamoru mulai mau mewek.

Yang ada disana malahan ngacangin dia.

"Abang gue minta map ya.." ucap Kyousuke lirih sama Abang nya yang ada di depan dia.

(A/N : Yuuichi masih pakek kursi roda).

"Iya Kyou aku maapin," jawab Yuuichi singkat.

"Makasih ya Bang, elu emang baik banget Bang.." Kyousuke yang biasanya Cool, kali ini ikutan mewek bareng temen temen nya, pokoknya hari itu diisi sama tangisan biawak para makhluk yang ada disana. Padahal mereka cumin mewek gombal doang, sampe sampe di TV ada acara "Mewek Berjamaah di Hari Raya".

"Kyou, lu boleh kok mewek sepuas lu.." kata Yuuichi.

"Iya Bang…" jawab Kyousuke singkat.

"Tapi…"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi…"

"Tapi jangan di sarung baru gue dong! Gue rugi nih, 'kan kagak setiap taun gue dapet sarung baru..huwaaaa" Yuuichi malah ikutan mewek. Tapi walau gitu sebenernya dia kagak mewek gara gara sedih. Tapi dia mewek gara gara gak rela kalo sarung barunya dipakek buat ngelap ingus sama adeknya.

Akhirnya karena kagak terima Yuuichi buru buru jewer kuping kiri adeknya.

"Udah! Minggat sono, gue 'kan udah maapin lu cepetan hiks hiks, minggat sono!" suruh Yuuichi sambil jewer telinga kiri adeknya, dengan MASIH MEWEK.

"Hiks hiks, Abang tega amat sih Bang ama adek sendiri.." Kyousuke ikutan sewot walaupun masih mewek.

"Udah minggat jauh jauh sana!" usir Yuuichi. Kyousuke langsung minggat dengan muka pundung.

"Nah anak anak, karena kalian udah jadi anak anak yang baik, Pak Ustadz bakalan ngasih kalian sedikit rejeki.." ucap Rococo lalu segera membagikan –You know what lah(?)- pada anak anak yang ada disana.

"Rococo, duit lu tebel tuh.." kata Mamoru yang curi curi pandang ke dompet nya Rococo.

"Iyah, kenapa Bang?" tanya Rococo dengan tampang polos.

"Ini 'kan hari Lebaran, kok lu kagak ngasih gue" Mamoru bertanya dengan tampang blo'on nya. Rococo cengo.

"Bang!'kan Abang udah tua, masa mau dikasih duit aja sih.." Rococo yang gak terima kalo dia dipaksa ngasih duit ke Mamoru akhirnya ikutan sewot.

"Pemalakan inimah namanya.." lanjut Rococo.

"Anak anak.." Panggil Mamoru.

Anak anak nista yang ada disana langsung hampirin Mamoru sama Rococo.

"Kata Ustadz Rococo, kita harus sedekah apalagi di bulan Ramadhan begini…" anak anak yang ada disana jawab secara serempak.

Rococo makin cengo.

"Nah sekarang 'kan udah Lebaran, berarti lu juga harus sedekah!" pinta Mamoru dan langsung aja nyamber dompet Rococo. Padahal Rococo gak ikhlas atas "Pemalakan Mendadak" di hari Lebaran ini.

"Temen temen gue minta maaf ya.." suara seseorang yang bisa dibilang malah mirip Pikachu lagi sapeldens(?) ngagetin mereka semua.

"Shinsuke.." ucap Tennma perlahan, lalu dia ngedeketin Shinsuke.

"Eh TenTen kenape? Kangen lu ama gue? Udah gak sabar ya pengen ketemu gue? Atau jangan jangan lu mau ngasih gue duit ya? Cakep tuh! Kebetulan gue lagi butuh duit ni-"

"Gue kagak mau ngasih lu duit!" ucap Tenma dengan aura _dark_ nya.

"Kita semua cuman mau ngasih ente pelajaran!" kata Shindou.

"Pelajaran? Heh! Inikan udah Lebaran, lu semua masih mau ngasih gue pelajaran! Kenapa sih? Nilai UAS gue emang nya remed semua apa?" tanya Shinsuke dengan muka polos tak berdosa yang padahal dosa nya berjibun itu.

"Bukan itu maksud kita.." bisik Kyousuke dengan aura horror nya yang paling nyeremin. Shinsuke merinding disko.

"La-lalu..?" anak Pikachu itu masih aja nyoba basa basi dan sok imut #week#.

"Elu kagak usah pura pura deh!" seru Tenma ikut ikutan.

"Pura 'kan tempat, Pura apaan sih?" tanya Tenma dengan lola nya.

"Ah kagak usah dijelasin! Lola anak itumah! Buruan-" kata Kyousuke lalu natap temen temen nistanya.

"HAAAJAAAAARRRRRR! " teriak Masaki selaku pemimpin(?). Anak anak yang ada disana pun langsung ngehajar Shinsuke.

"Ah dasar begok! Udah tau gue kecil…" ucap Shinsuke penuh kemenangan. Dia akhirnya ngerangkak(?) pergi dari temen temen nya.

"Yes! This is sweet victory yeahhh!" nyanyi Shinsuke lalu buru buru kabur dari sini.

"Triple what! Woi si Pikachu kabur!" teriak Hikaru dengan hebohnya.

"What! Kabur.." Kirino syok.

"Bentar deh, ka-kalo si Shinsuke kabur, berarti yang kita pukulin ini, siapa dong?" tanya Shindou sambil melirik semuanya.

Yang laen ngangguk setuju, mereka pun kemudian ngeliat ke bawah dan….

"Hah Endou-KATROKU! Kok bisa?" mereka melongo secara serempak.

Endou yang udah babakbeur penyok penyok lebam lebam kayak got sebelah akhirnya mewek lagi.

"Lu liat nih hasil kerjaan lu pada! Gigi gue sampe copot.." terang Mamoru sambil mewek gaje dan nyengir karena mewek(?) menampakkan 2 giginya yang ilang (dia udah mirip Cepot *plak*).

"Ma-mangap mangap Endou-KATROKU.." Taiyou sembah sujud.

"Stt, You(?) ente mau aja sembah sujud di kaki nya Endou-KATROKU yang bulukan + banyak kutu airnya itu.." bisik Sata pada Uke corettercintanyacoret itu.

"Diem lu! Gue lagi minta ampun biar nih Lutung Jawa kagak ngamuk.." Taiyou bisikin Sata balik.

"Elu semua kagak bisa dimaapin!" Mamoru ngeluarin aura gelapnya(?).

"Minna, kaki kanan kedepan.." komando Masaki. Yang lain ngangguk.

"Good-" Mamoru mulai ngeluarin Hissatsunya.

"Anjir! Tuh pelatih Kamseupay mau nabok kita pakek Tangan Dewa, tega bener," kata Tenma sambil mulai ancang ancang.

"Hand!" teriak Mamoru dan langsunf ngarahin 'Good Hand' nya ke-arah anak anak nista yang ada disana.

"KABURRRRR!" teriak anak anak itu serempak.

Mereka pun buru buru kabur dari situ, sedangkan Mamoru yang belum nyerah akhirnya ngejar ngejar mereka sampe ke 'Gunung Salak' .

Mereka pun kejar kejaran dan gak berhenti berhenti, sementara yang lain nya cuman menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan sedotan aqua gelas dan berkata,

"Jangan balik lagi dah lu pada!" komentar Reina.

"Mudah mudahan masuk Surga amiinnn" Rococo do'ain mereka.

"Kyou, pulang pulang bawain gue daging ya!" teriak Yuuichi.

"Gue kagak peduli sama mereka.." kata Kidou cuek bebek.

"Asemeneh.." ucap Ichirouta malas.

"Meneh meneh.." Gouenji ikutan.

Fubuki cuman geleng geleng.

"No comment" ucap Natsumi dengan males.

"Padahal itu Laki lu Nat.." Aki _Sweatdrop_.

"Biarin, dia pergi bisa selingkuh gue.." kata Natsumi sambil curi curi pandang ke Rococo.

"Calon anak gue sarap ternyata…" Fuyuka cuman geleng geleng sambil natap Yukimura dari kejauhan, langsung dia natap Fubuki.

'Kagal beda beda jauh ama Pelatih nya, sama sama nyusahin' Inner Fuyuka yang ditujukan buat Fubuki.

"Semoga cepet mati.." Hiroto santai santai aja.

"WOI SEMUA NYA! HATI HATI NANTI NABRAK GUNUNG SALAK!" teriak Shinsuke. Yang lain cuman bisa manggut manggut tanda ngerti (gak kayak Endou).

"Udahlah, abaikan!" perintah Hiroto. Akhirnya mereka semua pun mengabaikan kegajean dan kenistaan anak anak itu plus pelatih yang Kamseupay itu.

Akhirnya seluruh keluarga Kira (yang sebenernya cuman Hiroto doang). Langsung lanjutin acara map maapan mereka beserta acara mewek berjamaah mereka.

Sementara itu anak anak dan Sang pelatih Garuda yang amat teramat ndeso itu.

"Woi KATROKU udah dong gempor nih!" kata Tenma yang udah ngos ngosan bagaikan orang bengek.

"Good Hand!" Mamoru yang masih ngamuk masih ngarahin Good Hand nya ke anak anak nista itu.

"Kita 'kan di Gunung Salak," kata kata Shindou gak berlanjut.

"Jangan jangan.." Masaki mulai gemeteran.

Dan bener aja, belum ada selang waktu satu detik(?) Mamoru yang masih ngejar ngejar Tenma (Yang pasalnya Tenma yang dikejar paling duluan) langsung lari ke-arah yang berlawanan.

"WOI LARI WOI! SUKHOI SUKHOI!" teriak Kyousuke kemudian.

"GASWAT! SIAGA SATU SIAGA SATU! SUKHOI AKAN MENDARAT! KAAABUUUURRRR" teriak Hikaru member komando namun.

DUAAAARRRRR!

Yap minna-san bisa bayangkan sendiri lah apa yang terjadi barusan.

Sorenya :

"Ya ampun buju buset ajigile! Ajizgagap! Ajizmaki! Ajizsultan! Ente kenape Endou?" tanya Fubuki yang kaget karena ngeliat Endou sama Masaki DKK yang udh asik geseng aja (geseng kok asik).

"Gara gara pesawat!" kata Endou singkat.

"Sukhoi Sukhoi!" Hikaru teriak teriak bagaikan orang gila.

"Hah! Pesawat Sukhoi jatoh lagi kah?" Fuyuka mulai panic.

"Kagak! Nih cuman nyerang kita.." Yukimura ngemeng lagi.

"Ah udahlah abaikan aja!" kata Hiroto yang entah dating dari mana, langsung narik Fubuki ke dalem rumah.

"Ah Lebaran gue taun ini kacang kedele nih! (KacauBalau)" kata Masaki sambil meratapi nasibnya.

"Tenang aja mas bro, gue yakin kok si Uke bakalan ngasih Lebaran yang lebih baik taun depan buat lu.." kata Shindou sok bijak.

Lalu kemudian datanglah cowok berambut pantat ayam dengan model _Raven_ dan langsung menghampiri Masaki DKK.

"Sedekah nya Mas…" kata orang itu.

"Nah 'kan apa saia bilang! Tuh si Uke muncul," Shindou teriak kegirangan.

"Inikan Uchiha Sasuke, kok bisa ada disini?" tanya Kirino yang mulai cengo ditempat.

"Saya itu jelmaan dari si Uke yang sering Shin-sama omongin.." jelas Sasuke lirih.

"Anda melas banget sih Bang," ucap Kyousuke _sweatdrop._

"Udahlah Bang, saya emang udah melas Bang. Kalo gitu saya permisi ya.." pamit Sasuke lalu mulai jalan lagi.

"Terimakasih Dewa Jashin, kau memberikan mukzijat padaku. Aku bisa dipertemukan dengan si UKE makasih DJ!" Shindou sembah sujud sama Jashin. Hidan bangga karena Jashin pengikutnya bertambah(?) *padahal Shindou cuman exting*.

"Udah yuk kita masuk" ucap Kirino yang udah mulai kecapean.

"Woi Lebaran kita nistanih taun ini!" Tenma ngamuk.

"Kagak napa lah yang penting bisa ketemu ama si UKE" jelas Shindou lega(?).

"Yaudah lah, rela-in aja! Masuk nyok~" ajak Masaki lalu kembali menarik temen temennya.

"Ah gara gara anak anak nista itu nih lebaran gue jadi kacau.." kata Endou yang masih belum terima.

"ELU AJA TUH KATRO! NDESO!KAMSEUPAY! PELATIH MELARAT! KERE! PELIT! SETRES! GILE! SARAP! DASAR PELATIH SOMPLAK! CAPCAY DEH!" seru Masaki DKK serempak, Mamoru cuman bisa mewek gaje lagi.

Ya, itulah balasan untuk pelatih tak tahu diuntung buat ente Mamoru, semoga Lebaran ente taun ini seru ya ^^ walaupun rada nista dan dikelilingi oleh anak anak gaje!.

**- The End-**

**Mori : Mangap #plak# hiatus Minna-san, saia sibuk sih #dor# ok saia gak mau banyak curcol, dan pastinya saia ngucapin makasih buat semua yang reviews ^^**

**Kana Yuki**

**CIAO~ Kana-san ^^ semoga suka dengan lanjutan fic ini, and thanks for Review ^^**

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

**Ina-san~~ #peluk2# *dilempar*. Makasih udah setia(?) mengikuti jalan serica Fic ini, dan Fict ini gak akan end sampe disini kok (siapa yang peduli) bakalan ada Sekuel nya yang lebih gila(?). Yosh Thank for Read and Review ^^**

**Achira1412**

**Yosh hola Netta~ mangap kalau chapter 6 kurang lucu~ soal nya kemarin2 saia focus ke Romance. Nah mangap juga kalo chapter ini malahan tambah gak lucu #digebukin# tapi tenang aja~ fict selanjutnya akan mulai terbit : ) Btw, arigatou Review nya dari Chapter ke Chapter ^^ TERBAIK! : )**

**Ika Fittr**

**Halo Ika-san, nah inilah chapter terakhirnya ^^ semoga suka ya dengan fict ini dan pastinya Thanks for Review.**

**Rizka Hatsune Miku**

**Saia baru tau Rizka-san udah punya Akun FFN w wah arigatou Review nya ya ^^ dan ini lanjutan nya. Semoga suka~~**

**R. Akemi**

**Shania-san 'kan? #plak# wah arigatou review nya ^^ dan ini lanjutan nya~~ silahkan~~ .w.**

**Yosh itulah sedikit curcol gaje Author ^^ tentunya makasih buat yang udah RnR ^^. Ok sampai jumpa di Fict berikutnya~~ Jaa nee….**

**_Mori-chan_**


End file.
